Kuroko no Grossesse
by Olympe2
Summary: Imaginons que Kuroko Tetsuya soit une fille. Imaginons ensuite qu'elle ait vingt-cinq ans et soit en couple avec un membre de la Génération des Miracles. Selon le garçon concerné, comment cela se passerait-il si elle tombait enceinte ? (voir résumé complet à l'intérieur).
1. Chapitre 1: Chéri, je suis enceinte

**Titre : **Kuroko no Grossesse

**Résumé complet**:Imaginons que Kuroko Tetsuya soit une fille. Imaginons ensuite qu'elle ait vingt-cinq ans et soit en couple avec un membre de la Génération des Miracles.

Selon le garçon concerné, comment cela se passerait-il si elle tombait enceinte ?

Série de drabbles suivant les différentes étapes de cette grossesse de son début à son terme en passant par l'annonce aux aux familles et tout les événements inattendus auxquels de futurs parents peuvent faire face.

**Auteur :** Olympe2

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages que vous connaissez déjà ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, en revanche pour les besoin de l'histoire je rajouterai peut-être un ou deux personnages de mon invention. Pas d'inquiétude ils ne feront que de brèves apparitions.

**Genre :** romance/amitié/humour

**Classement :** M

**Couples :** Kise/Kuro, Mura/Kuro, Ao/Kuro, Mido/Kuro et Aka/Kuro dans l'ordre.

**Avertissement: **Cette histoire se base sur le manga Kuroko no basket mais a pour principale différence que Kuroko est une fille, pas de garçon pouvant miraculeusement tomber enceint ici, c'est le monde normal.

J'ai également changé la façon dont Kuroko appelle son petit-ami, ils sont en couple depuis longtemps et sont plus proches, il me semble normal qu'elle ait laissé tomber le Akashi-kun, Kise-kun, Aomine-kun...ect pour quelque chose de plus intime.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Chéri, je suis enceinte**

Kise Ryouta

Tetsuya s'était assise au fond de la salle.

Mine de rien apprendre la nouvelle l'avait bouleversée, elle avait eut besoin de revenir au Lotus Pourpre, dans ce café où Ryouta lui avait dit pour la première fois qu'il l'aimait. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il le prenne mal quand elle lui annoncerait, qu'au contraire son petit-ami serait fou de joie, mais elle se sentait quand même un peu nerveuse et ce lieu la rassurait.

Il serait en retard, elle avait reçu un appel une demi-heure plus tôt où il lui avait dit qu'un accident perturbait le trafic et que son taxi était prit dans les embouteillages. Mais ce n'était pas bien grave et elle avait répondu qu'elle l'attendrait. Cela lui laissait le temps de trouver les bons mots pour lui dire...

Un quart d'heure plus tard le tintement de la clochette fixée à la porte se fit entendre et le blond pénétra dans le café. Sa carrière de mannequin marchait bien à l'internationale mais dans leur pays l'intimité des célébrités était respectée la plupart du temps, ce qui lui permettait de se rendre dans des endroits comme celui-ci sans craindre d'être assaillit par les fans. Celles-ci allaient le voir et lui parler lors des événements officiels organisés par son son agence. Bien sûr au début Tetsuya avait ressentit de la jalousie face à toutes ces femmes qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour un peu d'attention de la part de son petit-ami, mais elle avait finit par s'apercevoir qu'au lieu d'en être fier Ryouta était plutôt gêné de cette admiration qui lui était portée. Et comme il n'hésitait jamais à afficher leur couple en public elle avait décidé de laisser faire. Peu importe que toutes ces inconnues lui bave dessus, il ne sortait qu'avec elle. Et la nouvelle qu'elle allait lui annoncer resserreraient probablement encore plus les liens entre eux.

Pendant un instant il la chercha du regard puis ses yeux dorés se posèrent sur elle et il la rejoignit avec un sourire joyeux. Elle sourit en retour et s'apaisa en constatant à quel point il semblait heureux de la voir. Ses yeux bleus passèrent une seconde sur les vêtements biens coupés et à la mode, ses cheveux blonds et ses pupilles couleur or, et elle ne put s'empêcher de reconnaître une fois de plus à quel point il était beau.

-Tetsuyacchi ! Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fais attendre, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ?

-Non c'est bon, je suis contente de te voir Ryouta-kun.

Comme à son habitude il l'enlaça, et elle se laissa faire de bon cœur.

-Tu m'as tellement manquée Tetsuyacchi...

-Oui...toi aussi.

C'était la première fois qu'ils se voyaient depuis que le blond avait du partir en France pour un shooting de trois semaines, et l'absence de l'autre était toujours difficile même s'ils avaient l'habitude de ces séparations plus ou moins longues. Après quelques secondes à savourer son étreinte la jeune femme se dégagea néanmoins doucement.

-Asseyons-nous, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

-Hn ? Quoi donc ?

Sans répondre elle reprit sa place sur la banquette, il s'assit alors en face d'elle a et la regarda avec étonnement, mais elle savait que rien à part un certain sérieux ne transparaissait sur son visage.

-Tetsuyacchi ? Fit-il un peu inquiet après quelques secondes où elle rassembla son courage.

-Ryouta.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et il comprit que ce devait être vraiment important pour qu'elle emploi son prénom sans le -kun.

-Oui ?

-Je suis enceinte.

Le temps sembla se figer, et il la regarda fixement pendant un instant qui lui paru durer une éternité, puis répéta presque de façon mécanique :

-Enceinte ?

-Oui.

Une fois de plus il y eut un silence et quand l'ancien copieur de la Génération des Miracles passa dans les pommes sa petite-amie soupira.

Pourquoi est-ce-que cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment ?

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi

Atsushi était inquiet.

Dans le genre vraiment, vraiment inquiet, pas comme une simple petite inquiétude qu'il aurait pu ressentir à l'idée de ne plus avoir de ses gâteaux préférés en réserve. Non une vraie inquiétude et cela se ressentait dans la façon dont il cuisinait.

-Atsushi, fit Himuro en posant un instant son plateau après qu'il ait manqué de rater la même sauce pour la deuxième fois. Ça va aller, Taïga est avec elle et on peut être sûr que Midorima la prendra en charge dès qu'ils arriveront à l'hôpital. Quoiqu'elle ait il lui donnera les soins nécessaires et elle ira mieux.

Le grand cuisinier savait que son ami avait raison mais il ne parvint pas à se calmer pour autant.

Parce que sa Tetsu-chin avait fait un malaise.

C'était arrivé alors qu'elle aidait Himuro pour le service de la salle comme tout les soirs. Atsushi était en train de terminer la présentation d'un dessert quand il avait entendu le bruit de casse et les cris de ses amis.

**« Flash Back »**

-Kuroko-chan !

-Oï Kuroko !

Atsushi se précipita hors de la cuisine et découvrit le corps mince et la chevelure bleue de sa petite-amie effondrée sur le sol au milieu des tables.

-Tetsu-chin !

En trois foulées il fut auprès d'elle et écarta ceux qui l'entouraient. Visiblement un client l'avait vue perdre connaissance l'avait rattrapée de justesse avant qu'elle ne s'éclate la tête contre le parquet, mais elle était inconsciente et pâle. Pâle comme il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant.

Ils tentèrent encore de la réveiller puis appelèrent les pompiers, et comme Himuro et le plus grand ne pouvaient laisser le restaurant Kagami se dévoua pour accompagner la jeune femme à l'hôpital. Après ça Atsushi dû se remettre aux fourneaux, mais il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir planter ces clients là et être celui qui tenait la main de Tetsuya dans le véhicule.

**« Fin du Flack Back »**

Ce ne fut que vers deux heures du matin quand ils rangeaient la salle qu'un taxi ramena Kagami et Tetsuya au restaurant. Et Atsushi ne put dire à quel point il fut soulagé en voyant sa petite-amie sur ses deux jambes et bien consciente. En deux pas il fut près d'elle et la souleva pour la serrer contre lui.

-Tetsu-chin...

-Je vais bien Atsushi-kun, désolée de t'avoir inquiété.

Il l'enlaça un peu plus fort et inspira profondément son parfum sucré pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il avait eut peur, très peur. Chose qu'elle comprit très bien car elle ne lui demanda pas de la reposer comme elle l'aurait fait sinon et elle passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Que t'est-il arrivé Kuroko-chan ? Demanda Himuro également inquiet.

-Rien de grave Himuro-kun, je me suis juste un peu surmenée.

Atsushi fronça les sourcils et la regarda.

-Tu as fais un malaise Tetsu-chin, tu n'en fais que quand tu es malade.

-Ah...mais ce n'est pas le cas cette fois Atsushi-kun.

Il ne la cru pas. De son côté Himuro interrogea Kagami du regard mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire.

-Tu as fais un malaise, tu étais fatiguée.

-Oui mais pas parce que je suis malade.

-Pourquoi alors ?

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Parce que je suis enceinte.

Il fallu un moment pour que son cerveau décrypte la phrase. Himuro lui poussa une exclamation et eut un sourire ravi.

-Félicitation Kuroko-chan !

-Merci Himuro-kun.

Le grand cuisinier en comprenant enfin ce qu'elle avait dit :

-C'est vrai... ?

Le mince sourire de la jeune femme valait toutes les réponses du monde et il sentit un bonheur immense s'emparer de lui. Alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et il l'embrassa. Parce qu'il ne possédait aucun mot pouvant décrire à quel point il l'aimait à cet instant.

* * *

Aomine Daiki

Tetsuya n'eut pas vraiment de mal à se repérer une fois à l'intérieur du complexe sportif. Tous étaient construits sensiblement sur le même modèle, et elle en avait suffisamment côtoyé au collège et au lycée pour connaître ce modèle par cœur. Aussi la seule chose qu'il lui fallu demander à la personne s'occupant de l'accueil était la salle où allait se dérouler le match.

Bien sûr la femme ne l'avait pas vue avant qu'elle ne lui parle et sursauta en s'apercevant de sa présence, mais l'ancienne basketteuse avait l'habitude. Elle se rendit donc au gymnase numéro deux. D'après ses calculs le match ne devait pas encore avoir commencé et elle avait raison puisque les deux équipes étaient encore en train de s'échauffer quand elle passa la porte.

Tranquillement elle se dirigea vers le banc à droite où son amie Momoi fut la première à la remarquer.

-Tetsu-chan ? Quelle bonne surprise !

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses lui sauta au cou et Tetsuya la laissa faire en souriant légèrement.

-Bonjour Momoi-chan.

-Tetsu ? S'étonna Daiki en venant vers elles. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-C'est qui la demoiselle Aomine ? Lança un de ses coéquipiers d'un ton moqueur.

-Elle est plutôt mignonne, fit un autre.

-Enfoiré ! Tu connais des nanas aussi jolies et tu nous les présentes même pas !

-Pas touche bande de crétins c'est ma copine ! Rétorqua-t-il mi-amusé, mi-menaçant.

Tetsuya sourit devant ces taquineries entre partenaires et fit :

-Tu devrais te concentrer sur le match, on parlera après.

-Ok... répondit le métisse un peu étonné.

Sans doute se demandait-il pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas prévenue le matin qu'elle viendrait regarder quand ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuné.

En vérité elle n'avait pas eut l'intention de le faire jusqu'à ce que son médecin lui apprenne la nouvelle, mais une fois qu'elle avait su elle n'avait pas pu se retenir et était venue directement pour lui annoncer le plus tôt possible.

Silencieusement elle s'appuya contre la base des gradins et garda ses mains dans la poche de son sweat. Ça lui permettait de caresser doucement son ventre sans que Momoi qui parlait au coach à côté d'elle ne se doute de quelque chose. Elle voulait que son métisse fou de basket soit le premier à savoir.

L'affrontement entre les deux équipes fut intense mais comme toujours Daiki parvenait à déstabiliser ses adversaires avec son jeu. Tetsuya aimait ce basket sans forme où il excellait, et qui donnait l'impression qu'il dansait avec le ballon. Celui-ci n'était pas un simple accessoire mais une extension de son corps. Combien de fois l'avait-elle vu réussir à marquer des paniers dans des positions où les autres auraient été incapables de le faire ?

Sans vraiment de surprise pour elle ce fut l'équipe de l'As qui gagna même si il n'y avait que six points de différence. Momoi poussa un cri de joie et les basketteurs laissèrent exploser la leur librement. Son homme se contenta d'un rictus satisfait mais Tetsuya pouvait lire la lueur de plaisir contenue dans son regard.

Après avoir rendu une accolade à un de ses coéquipiers et serré fraternellement la main de deux autres il dû aller saluer leurs adversaires, puis il revint vers le banc où elle lui tendit une serviette en souriant.

-C'était un beau match.

-Ouais c'était pas mal, fit-il en s'essuyant. Je vais aller me changer avec les mecs, on parlera de ce que tu avais à me dire après d'accord ?

-Tu dis ça comme si je n'avais jamais joué au basket et que je ne savait pas comment ça se passe.

Il rit, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de suivre les autres vers les vestiaires, la forçant à réajuster sa queue de cheval juste après. Elle prit ensuite tranquillement le même chemin avec Momoi qui commença à lui parler de ses analyses sur les joueurs. Elles discutèrent avec entrain, puis vint le moment où son petit-ami fut changé et franchit la porte en sens inverse pour venir vers elle.

-Alors Tetsu c'était quoi ce dont tu voulais qu'on parle ?

Elle se décolla du mur en souriant et tira sur sa manche pour qu'il se penche vers elle. Puis elle lui murmura la nouvelle tandis que le reste de l'équipe sortait des vestiaires à son tour. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Les yeux lapis-lazuli de son homme s'écarquillèrent tandis que les autres basketteurs passaient en parlant autour d'eux, et il la regarda sans pouvoir y croire.

-Pour de vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête. Alors son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire aussi heureux qu'incrédule, et il éclata de rire avant de la serrer contre lui avec force.

Et elle n'eut pas le temps de prendre une respiration qu'il lui donnait un baiser brûlant. Aussi ivre de bonheur qu'elle.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro

Shintaro fut surprit en voyant que Kuroko avait fait du maquereau ce soir là.

Son plat préféré... devait-elle se faire pardonner quelque chose ?

-Bon retour Shintaro-kun, dit-elle en terminant de mettre la table.

-Je suis rentré.

-Comment a été ta journée ?

-Takao a encore trouvé le moyen de tomber amoureux, je vais lui coudre la bouche si il me parle ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus de cette Tsubaki.

-Ah... Takao-kun est intarissable lorsqu'il aime quelqu'un.

-Malheureusement pour moi.

Le médecin s'assit à table après l'avoir aidée à y disposer les plats et demanda :

-Et toi ? La journée avec ta classe ?

-J'ai pris un jour de congé.

« Vraiment ? Première nouvelle. »

-Pour quelle raison ?

-Vérifier si mon test de grossesse ne mentait pas.

Shintaro s'arrêta dans ses geste, regarda le visage aussi neutre que d'habitude de sa petite-amie malgré une légère tension qu'il pouvait deviner dans ses épaules, et reposa lentement son bol et ses baguettes.

-Et la réponse est ? Demanda-t-il en remontant ses lunettes.

-Je suis bien enceinte.

En un instant il revit dans son esprit les petits détails auxquels il n'avait pas prêté attention ces dernières semaines. La façon récurrente dont elle sortait des toilettes quand il se levait le matin, puis le verre d'eau qu'elle prenait juste après, la manière dont elle avait habilement détourné la conversation des raisons de son retard lors de leur déjeuné en ville la semaine précédente... Autant de petites choses qu'il aurait dû remarquer en tant que médecin mais qu'il avait ignoré parce qu'il s'agissait de sa propre petit-amie. Pourtant cela faisait un moment qu'elle avait cessé de prendre sa pilule parce qu'ils avaient décidé d'avoir un enfant, il aurait dû s'y attendre.

Tant bien que mal il parvint à garder le contrôle sur la foule d'émotions qui le submergeait, puis il prit sa main par dessus la table et recommença à manger après avoir dit :

-Je vois.

Les épaules de la jeune femme se détendirent et elle pressa doucement ses doigts avec un petit sourire. Elle savait qu'il était mal à l'aise quand il fallait exprimer ses sentiments et ne lui en demandait pas plus.

Sachant lire son bonheur dans ces petites réactions.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro

Seijuro était en train de lire un dossier fournit par l'un des principaux collaborateurs de leur entreprise quand sa secrétaire lui parla par l'interphone :

-Monsieur ? Kuroko-san est ici, elle souhaite vous parler.

Le roux haussa un sourcil. Les rapports qu'il étudiait étaient importants mais il s'agissait de Tetsuya alors il n'allait pas la faire attendre. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'appareil et répondit :

-Faites-la entrer.

Quelques secondes plus tard la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus pénétrait dans la pièce et il se leva pour l'accueillir. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'effet impressionnant que provoquait son bureau avec elle.

-C'est rare que tu viennes me voir au travail Tetsuya.

-J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

Il la rejoignit, l'amena à s'asseoir sur les fauteuils près de la fenêtre, et demanda :

-Cela a-t-il un rapport avec le médecin que tu es allée voir ce matin ?

Elle ne fut pas surprise ou énervée qu'il le sache. Elle savait que c'était pour sa sécurité qu'il faisait veiller à ses mouvements et ses rendez-vous, étant liée à l'héritier de la famille Akashi elle pouvait facilement devenir une cible, et il n'aurait pas supporté qu'on tente de l'atteindre en s'en prenant à elle.

-En quelque sorte.

-Si tu es malade tu sais que les meilleurs spécialistes s'occuperont de toi.

Même si ça ne s'était aucunement vu dans sa façon de se comporter il avait ressentit l'inquiétude se glisser dans son cœur tel un serpent quand il avait apprit qu'elle voulait voir un médecin. Mais le sourire doux qu'elle lui offrit le détrompa.

-Je ne suis pas malade Seijuro. Je suis enceinte.

À ces mots même lui le futur chef d'une des plus grandes familles du Japon sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Il lui fallu une demie-seconde pour en comprendre le sens, et trois de plus pour en saisir toutes les implications. Sa main se leva alors et vint caresser la joue nacrée de sa petite-amie avec une tendresse dont beaucoup ne l'auraient pas cru capable.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Presque deux mois, il devrait naître au printemps.

Il sourit. Il n'avait rien vu venir mais Tetsuya avait toujours été la seule personne à pouvoir le surprendre. La seule de qui il pouvait le tolérer de toute façon, tout autre personne dont les actes échapperaient à sa prévention aurait représenté une menace.

Doucement il pressa son front contre le sien et profita du fait qu'ils étaient seuls pour savourer la nouvelle.

Père, il allait être père.

Et c'était la plus belle et la plus valeureuse* des femmes à ses yeux qui portait cet enfant pour lui.

* * *

*** Valeureuse:** ici cela ne signifie pas qu'elle est courageuse mais qu'elle a de la valeur. Akashi considère que Tetsuya est la meilleure femme au monde et qu'il ne pourrait espérer mieux.

Voilà le genre de fiction qui me vient à l'esprit quand je m'ennuie en CM d'histoire.

Je suis consciente que le fait de changer le sexe de Tetsuya peut en rebuter certains mais j'espère que vous lirez quand même, ne serait-ce que pour rire en voyant les membres de la Génération des Miracles faire face à tout les imprévus d'une grossesse de leur petite-amie.

L'histoire ne sera pas longue et est déjà rédigée donc pas de risque que la parution soit interrompue, elle fera une de dizaine de chapitres avec la possibilité que j'écrive une suite si ça a du succès.


	2. Chapitre 2: Mettre ses amis au courant

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Chizumi-san:**Tu me rassures, j'étais vraiment pas sûre de moi en postant cette histoire avec un Tetsuya/fille. Par contre je ne vois pas la faute dont tu parles, sur ma version c'est bien écrit « passa dans les pommes ». Pour Kagami j'ai décidé qu'il soit le meilleur ami de Kuroko à chaque fois, un peu comme un grand frère, mais si j'ai des lecteurs qui en ont envie je pourrait aussi essayer de faire une version de cette fic avec lui en tant dans le rôle du père.

Je ne sais pas encore exactement quels seront les sexes des bébés, je verrais sûrement à la fin. Merci d'avoir commenté !

**Hikaru Chesire :** Contente que ce soit sur ma fic que tu mettes ton premier message depuis un moment alors. Et contente que tu trouves mon idée géniale ^_^ Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que quelqu'un puisse penser ça de mon résumé par contre. Merci de m'avoir laissé un message n'hésite pas à recommencer !

**Grwn :** Super heureuse que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire ! Kise a l'habitude de t'énerver ? Qu'est-ce-qui t'a plu chez le mien ? J'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait faire bizarre qu'Himuro fasse un sourire ravi, c'est très dérangeant ? Flattée que le passage avec Aomine soit ton préféré, j'en suis assez fière ^_^. Oui j'ai bien aimé faire Midorima Tsundere, mais c'est le gars avec qui j'ai le plus de mal à écrire les scènes. Pour Akashi c'est mignon pour l'instant mais j'essaye aussi de montrer le caractère bien particulier que lui a donné son éducation malgré l'influence de Tetsuya par petites touches. Merci d'avoir mit une review et voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

**JuriiGothic : **Tout les chapitres vont se présenter de la même façon, je ne changerai rien ^_^ Ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes mon scénario et la façon dont j'écris, je vais essayer de continuer à te faire sourire et j'espère que j'aurais droit à une autre review toute aussi longue si ce n'est plus pour ce chapitre et les prochains.

**Lithium Sodium :** Merci, bonnes fêtes à toi aussi. Tu as été gâtée par le père Noël ?

Ravie que tu ais adoré le chapitre malgré le changement de Kuroko en fille, j'espère que ça continuera ! Voici la suite, je te souhaite de bien l'apprécier et merci d'avoir laissé un message.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mettre ses amis au courant**

Kise Ryouta

-Ah ah ah ah ah ! S'évanouir, alors ça c'est bien toi Kise !

-Ce n'est pas drôle Aominecchi ! Protesta le blond boudeur.

-Je suppose que je peux m'estimer heureuse qu'il n'ait pas fait une crise cardiaque, soupira Tetsuya.

-C'est bien vrai, se moqua Kagami.

-Pour quand est prévue la naissance ? Demanda Midorima en arrangeant ses lunettes.

-Septembre, répondit la jeune femme.

-Tu ne pourras pas faire la rentrée du coup, déclara Momoi.

-Non mais j'ai déjà commencé à m'arranger avec le directeur de l'école pour recommencer à travailler par la suite.

-Et toi Kise avec ton travail ça va pas être difficile de prendre des congés ? Demanda Kagami.

-Mon agent m'a assuré que je pourrais rester travailler au Japon la période qu'il faudra, comme ça la plupart du temps je pourrais rentrer le soir. De toute façon, fit le blond en passant son bras autour de la taille de sa petit-amie. J'aurais refusé tout ce qui m'obligeait à laisser Tetsuyacchi seule et il le sait.

-Ton fameux entêtement, fit l'ex-As de Seirin tandis que son amie souriait.

-Akashi est au courant de la nouvelle ?

-Tetsuyacchi me l'avait à peine dit qu'on recevait une lettre de félicitations.

-Ce type est toujours au courant de tout, fit Aomine. C'est flippant.

-Et vous l'avez déjà annoncé à vos familles ou pas ?

-Celle de Kise-kun le sait, répondit Tetsuya. Pour la mienne, étant donné que mon père s'est évanouit lui aussi la première fois qu'il a apprit que je sortais avec un garçon je crois qu'on va attendre un peu. Surtout qu'il va probablement vouloir repeindre les murs avec son sang cette fois.

Le mannequin à côté d'elle pâlit et le métisse demanda :

-Ah oui, c'est bien ton père qui a servit dans les forces spéciales et qui garde toujours un couteau de chasse sur lui ?

-Hai*. D'ailleurs Kise-kun, tu vas devoir faire attention quand tu lui parleras, je ne tiens pas à devenir une mère célibataire.

Le teint du concerné sembla virer au verdâtre et il eut un petit rire nerveux, avant de la serrer contre comme pour se rassurer. Après tout elle ne plaisantait pas. Ou seulement à moitié .

-Mes condoléances, fit fatalement Midorima.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi

-Tetsu-chan c'est formidable ! S'exclama Momoi ravie. Toutes mes félicitations à vous deux !

-Merci Momoi-chan.

-De quoi ? Fit Aomine en s'asseyant à côté de son amie d'enfance.

-Dai-chan ! Tetsu-chan et Murasakibara vont avoir un bébé, tu te rends compte ?!

Le métisse la fixa, si longtemps qu'elle finit par demander :

-Quoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste que ça me surprend que cet idiot ait su comment on faisait pour coucher avec une fille.

BAM !

-Momoi-chan ? Fit la voix de Tetsuya dans le téléphone. Il y a un problème ?

-Aucun Tetsu-chan, sourit celle-ci alors qu'elle venait d'enfoncer la tête de son ami d'enfance dans le trottoir. Je suppose que tu vas devoir faire attention maintenant, tu as des contraintes spéciales ?

-Comme j'ai certaines carences en minéraux et en vitamines Midorima-kun nous a donné une liste d'aliments à privilégier ou à éviter. Murasakibara-kun ayant eut très peur l'autre jour je suppose qu'il va tout suivre à la lettre et que je ne peux même pas espérer avoir un seul milk-shake à la vanille avant des mois.

-C'est normal Tetsu-chan, tu t'es quand même évanouie en plein milieu du restaurant. Murasakibara serait complètement perdu et terrassé si il t'arrivait quelque chose.

-Je sais... soupira l'autre jeune femme. Et c'est réciproque. Mais j'ai terriblement envie d'un milk-shake à la vanille.

-Tu as toujours été accro à cette boisson, rit celle aux cheveux roses.

-C'est pas de ma faute. Bon je vais devoir te laisser c'est la fin de la sieste, dis bonjour à Aomine-kun de ma part.

-Bien sûr, sourit Momoi.

Et parallèlement elle écrasa son pied sur le dos du basketteur qui recommençait à bouger, lui faisant pousser un gargouillement d'agonie.

* * *

Aomine Daiki

-Tetsu est enceinte.

-Eh?! C'est vrai Kurokocchi ?!

-Hai.

-Félicitation Kuro-chin, Mine-chin, dit Murasakibara en avalant un chocolat.

-Tu vas en baver toute ta vie avec ce crétin Kuroko, déclara Kagami avec avec sollicitude.

-Je sais, soupira la concernée. Mais il a quand même quelques qualités malgré ses défauts.

-Très bien cachées les qualités alors.

-Oï ! Enfoiré...

Le métisse capta alors la façon amusée dont ils le regardaient et grogna :

-Et si vous arrêtiez de vous foutre de moi ?

-C'est génial pour vous deux, sourit son rival avec sincérité cette fois. Félicitations.

-Merci Kagami-kun.

-N'hésitez pas à demander si vous avez besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit d'accord ? fit Kise.

-C'est sympa, répondit son ami.

-Les autres le savent ? Et vos familles ?

-Satsuki était là quand Tetsu me l'a annoncé donc elle a été la première informée.

-Akashi-kun est au courant, de même que Midorima-kun puisque c'est Takao-kun qui s'est chargé des analyses qui ont confirmé la nouvelle.

-J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois allée voir ce type pour ça, marmonna son petit-ami.

-Aomine-kun, soupira-telle. C'est un excellent médecin.

-Qui te drague !

-Qui est gay, rectifia-t-elle avec agacement. Et parfaitement heureux avec Midorima-kun. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait semblant de flirter avec moi qu'il va vraiment me sauter dessus.

-Encore heureux !

-Mine-chin est jaloux.

-Tellement que je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait pas encore essayé de me séquestrer pour éviter que les autres me regardent, soupira pour la seconde fois la jeune femme.

-Je devrai peut-être essayer.

Elle haussa un sourcil d'un air qui voulait dire : « Essaye un peu pour voir et ce sera ceinture » alors il fit marche arrière en grognant. Kagami les regarda faire avec un sourire moqueur puis elle reprit :

-Pour ce qui est de nos familles elles ne sont pas encore au courant.

-Je vois.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro

-Shin-chan.

-...

-Shiiiiiiiiiin-chan.

-Quoi ? Je suis occupé Takao.

-Dis-moi pourquoi tu es de si bonne humeur, exigea le brun en lui tournant autour de façon curieuse.

-Je suis comme d'habitude.

-Tu n'as pas une seule fois regardé ou évoqué l'horoscope d'Oha Asa aujourd'hui.

-C'est faux.

-C'est totalement vrai. Et ça ne t'arrive que quand tu es tellement content que le destin ne t'importe même plus.

Shintaro retint un soupir, puis renonça. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait eut l'intention de lui cacher de toute façon.

-Tetsuya est enceinte, dit-il en continuant de lire le dossier médical qu'on lui avait confié.

Son ami eut un regard surprit durant une seconde. Puis sourit avec sincérité.

-C'est bien pour toi Shin-chan.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro

-C'est un peu flippant quand même, fit la voix de Kagami dans le combiné.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Tetsuya en s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté du comptoir de la cuisine.

-Bah tu vas donner naissance à l'héritier de la grande famille Akashi blablabla... Ça doit te mettre pas mal de pression de la part de ses proches et tout les autres non ?

La porte d'entrée claqua, **Il** était de retour. Elle eut un sourire et répondit :

-Pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu de choses dont je ne me soucie pas moi-même Kagami-kun ? Je me moque de tout ce qu'ils peuvent vouloir, la seule réaction qui m'intéresse est celle du père. C'est notre enfant pas le leur.

Elle entendit sespas souples sur le parquet ciré, l'imagina retirer la veste de son costume et la poser sur le dossier d'une chaise en l'écoutant.

-Parlons-en du père, ça n'a pas dû être facile de l'annoncer même à lui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il est...tel qu'il est ! Je suis déjà surpris qu'il n'ait pas tout deviné avant que tu le saches toi-même.

Elle eut un rire léger. Elle pouvait sentir son regard sur sa nuque, elle savait qu'**Il** était juste là, à quelques pas derrière elle. Et ça ne la dérangeait pas du tout.

-Ne sois pas paranoïaque Kagami-kun. Seijuro-kun est humain, il n'a pas le don d'omniscience.

-Si tu le dis. Il n'empêche qu'il est flippant.

-Tu ne le connais pas comme je le connais.

Cette fois ce fut le crissement doux de ses chaussures en cuir sur le carrelage, **Il **approchait. Elle se retourna pour croiser son regard vairon.

-J'en ai pas besoin, je te fais confiance pour savoir le juger. C'est plus les autres requins qui m'inquiètent.

**Il** saisit une de ses longues mèches de cheveux bleues entre ses doigts et elle sourit en répondant :

-Les requin ne peuvent rien faire face à l'aigle royal.

**Il **sourit légèrement à son tour et continua de jouer avec ses cheveux en attendant qu'elle termine, comprenant sans mal leur conversation même s'il n'en entendait qu'un côté.

-C'est pas faux.

-Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire pour moi Kagami-kun.

-Je m'en fais quand même, t'es mon ombre je dois veiller sur toi. Mais je suppose que quand c'est dans ces sphères là je peux lui faire confiance pour te protéger.

-Hai.

-Je vais devoir te laisser, mais encore félicitation pour la bonne nouvelle. Hésite pas à m'appeler si t'as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose.

-D'accord. À bientôt Kagami-kun.

-À bientôt Kuroko.

Ils raccrochèrent et Tetsuya posa son portable sur le plan de travail.

-Taïga ne compte pas essayer de t'éloigner loin, très loin de moi pour ce que je t'ai fais ?

-Il n'est pas si bête, simplement un peu méfiant à cause de l'œil que tu as voulu lui crever lors de votre première rencontre.

-Si susceptible...

Elle sourit devant sa mauvaise foi et il reprit :

-Quand dois-tu revoir le médecin ?

-Nous avons convenu d'un rendez-vous le 3 octobre et d'un autre le 15 décembre pour l'instant.

-Je me libérerai pour venir.

-Tu n'es pas obligé si le travail...

Il posa son index sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.

-J'y tiens.

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme et elle entrelaça leurs doigts avec tendresse. Non décidément Kagami-kun ne connaissait pas Akashi Seijuro tel qu'elle le connaissait.

* * *

***Hai**: Signifie à la fois "oui" et "d'accord".

Un deuxième chapitre qui arrive vite. Je ne sais pas encore si je vais avoir un rythme de parution précis ou si ça restera en fonction de mes humeurs.

En tout cas je suis ravie de voir que pour l'instant vos avis sont plus favorables que ce à quoi je m'attendais pour cette histoire.

Je touche du bois, pourvu que ça continue!


	3. Chapitre 3: Papa, maman, on va avoir un

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Hikaru Chesire :** Pour tout t'avouer oui je me suis éclatée en écrivant cette fic, ça partait d'un délire total après tout. Pour le sexe des enfants ça ne sera pas dévoilé avant le dernier chapitre mais c'est bon j'ai décidé. Merci pour ton aide ^_^.

**Grwn :** Oh non tu vas voir la réaction du père d'Akashi est très différente, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est un terrifiant chef d'empire financier pour qui l'honneur et la perpétuité de la famille passe avant tout. J'avais envie de faire un couple Mido/ Taka même s'ils ne sont pas mes préférés habituellement, histoire de rester un peu sur la fibre gay de mes autres fics ^_^. Sinon tu as raison Akashi aurait pu tuer Kagami pour ses propos au téléphone, à ton avis il est plus cool depuis que Tetsu est enceinte ou c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas énerver celle-ci en s'en prenant à son meilleur ami ?

**Chizumi-san :** Voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il va te plaire !

**Lithiuum Sodium: **Ah toi aussi tu vas à la Japan Expo ? On s'y croisera peut-être sans le savoir ^_^. Je me suis super amusée avec Aomine quand Momoi le frappe, je pouvais juste pas les imaginer réagir autrement tous les deux, ils forment une paire géniale. Et j'avais ce petit passage avec Takao qui me trottait dans la tête pour Midorima...contente qu'il t'ait plu.

Pour tout t'avouer en fait quand j'ai écrit cette histoire j'étais surtout centrée sur la Génération des Miracles, ce n'est qu'après que j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire la même chose avec Kagami. Du coup je pense que dans les prochains chapitres, quand on commencera à approcher de la fin je mettrai un sondage pour savoir si je dois continuer d'abord avec un OS où c'est lui le père ou faire une seconde fic avec cette fois des épisodes de la vie en tant que parents.

**Nana Umi : **Très heureuse que tu aimes! ^_^ Bonne lecture.

**MissXYZ :** Merci d'avoir laissé une review.

**JuriiGothic : **Si cette review est proportionnellement plus longue que celle des autres, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne dois pas essayer d'en laisser de plus longues, j'adore les longues reviews XD. Ça prouve que les gens s'intéressent à mon travail d'écriture.

Je voulais faire quelque-chose de spécial avec Seijuro pour ce chapitre donc je l'ai effectivement désigné uniquement avec des « il » en gras jusqu'à presque la fin. Ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré du manga (il s'agit de Murasakibara en fait, avec Tetsu), mais je trouve qu'il a beaucoup de potentiel dans ce scénario et j'ai donc beaucoup plus d'idées avec lui qu'avec Midorima par exemple.

Sinon je regardai la fic dont tu m'as parlé quand elle sortira t'en fais pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Papa, Maman, on va avoir un bébé**

Kise Ryouta

-Oh ma chérie c'est magnifique, fit la mère de Tetsuya en venant l'enlacer.

-Merci Kaa-san, sourit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte.

De son côté son père fixait Ryouta d'une telle façon qu'on aurait cru qu'il allait le tuer rien qu'avec les yeux. Son petit-ami faisait bravement face mais son sourire ressemblait tellement à un appel à l'aide qu'elle décida de venir à son secours.

-To-san, tu pourrais arrêter d'embêter Ryouta-kun ?

-Tu es trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, grogna l'homme. Encore plus avec ce blanc-bec.

-J'ai vingt-cinq ans et ce n'est certainement pas à toi de décider.

-Il faut fêter cette bonne nouvelle, déclara sa mère en ignorant la tension ambiante et frappant joyeusement dans ses mains. Vous resterez bien dîner avec nous ?

-A...Avec plaisir Kuroko-san, sourit le blond un peu nerveux.

Tetsuya et son père furent aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de ne pas le voir saisir la première occasion de s'enfuir, et la jeune femme sourit en comprenant pourquoi. Même s'il était effrayé son petit-ami était bien décidé à assumer ses actes et les faire accepter. Quitte à affronter son ex-membre des forces spéciales de père pour ça.

Après tout dans quelques mois ils seraient une famille.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi

Tetsuya aurait dû se douter qu'Atsushi n'était pas le seul membre de sa famille à être grand. Non en fait c'était littéralement évident, et elle aurait dû s'attendre à avoir l'impression d'être une naine pendant plusieurs heures.

D'ailleurs elle était prête à parier qu'ils avaient dû faire construire la maison spécialement pour qu'elle soit adaptée à leur taille. Ce n'était pas possible sinon que l'architecte ait décidé sur un coup de tête de faire des marches aussi hautes pour l'escalier ou des portes de trois mètres de haut.

Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas la maison, non le plus surprenant était que son petit-ami avait un _jumeau_. Un vrai jumeau tout aussi grand que lui et dont elle n'aurait certainement pas su le différencier si elle ne l'avait pas si bien connu. Et autant en dehors de leur lit ou du basket Atsushi était doux et affable comme un ours en peluche, autant Hayate semblait mauvais et arrogant. D'ailleurs le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est que les deux n'avaient pas l'air de s'entendre. Après que le couple soit arrivé les deux garçons échangèrent des piques pendant près d'une heure sans s'arrêter, et ce devait être habituel parce qu'aucun des deux parents n'intervenait. Au final ce fut elle qui posa sa main sur le bras d'Atsushi de manière apaisante.

-Tu ne penses pas avoir passé l'âge de ce genre de querelles ?

Son petit-ami comprit qu'il l'avait délaissée et eut une moue désolée. Il se força à se détendre et l'embrassa sur le front sous les yeux surpris du reste de la famille.

-Gomen* Tetsu-chin.

Elle accepta aisément ses excuses, comprenant que le comportement de son frère puisse l'énerver. Celui-ci émit un son contrarié en voyant qu'il ne pourrait plus le pousser à bout mais leur mère était agréablement surprise.

-Vous êtes une perle rare Kuroko-chan, c'est bien la première fois que je vois quelqu'un arriver à arrêter ces deux-là quand ils sont lancés.

-Mes deux meilleurs amis ne peuvent pas se supporter et passent leur temps à se chamailler, je suppose que j'ai de l'entraînement.

-Tu ne peux pas nous comparer à Mine-chin et Kaga-chin, Tetsu-chin.

-C'est vrai ils sont pires.

La conversation repartit dans une ambiance plus légère et cette fois Hayate resta tranquille. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de regarder Tetsuya comme s'il l'évaluait, la concernée s'en rendant compte mais faisant mine de rien.

Au bout d'un moment elle dû se rendre aux toilettes et monta au premier étage. Cette partie de la maison était plus sombre en raison de son exposition plein Nord mais elle n'y fit pas attention, n'étant pas facilement impressionnable. Plongée dans ses pensées elle caressa doucement son ventre où une légère courbe avait commencé à apparaître et sourit. Elle se demandait si en grandissant cet enfant serait plus grand qu'elle. Probablement si elle se fiait à la différence de taille entre son père et elle.

Toujours un peu souriante elle revint dans le couloir, mais cela cessa très vite quand une main la saisit par le poignet. Prise par surprise, elle eut juste le temps de distinguer deux yeux violets avant qu'une bouche ne se baisse vers la sienne et elle plaqua aussitôt sa main dessus.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Murasakibara-kun ?

L'homme s'arrêta avec étonnement.

-Tu parviens à me différencier d'Atsushi aussi facilement ?

-Évidement, lâche-moi.

Il obéit, et mit ses mains dans ses poches avec un sourire narquois.

-Intéressant... je peux entrevoir pourquoi tu plaît à mon frère au final. Quoiqu'on se demande également pourquoi tu es avec lui.

Tetsuya plissa les yeux de manière imperceptible. Elle n'aimait pas son attitude.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi notre relation te regarde.

-Hun, particulièrement franche aussi...je ne suis pas contre les filles qui ont du caractère.

Il lui saisit le menton.

-Surtout quand elles sont aussi mignonnes que toi.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui ordonner de cesser son manège qu'une main surgit entre eux deux et saisit durement le poignet qui la retenait.

-Ne la touche pas, gronda Atsushi.

-Atsushi-kun...

Son petit-ami fixait son jumeau d'un air menaçant, elle ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu aussi en colère.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon frère que je vais me retenir si tu t'en prends à Tetsu-chin Hayate.

L'autre eut un sourire défiant malgré la pression qui devait être exercée sur son bras, mais il s'écarta sans répliquer. Aussitôt le grand cuisinier saisit la main de Tetsuya et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-On rentre Tetsu-chin.

-D'accord...

Ils saluèrent rapidement le couple Murasakibara en prétextant le long trajet qu'ils avaient à faire pour avancer leur départ, puis ils rejoignirent leur voiture dans la cours. Comme son compagnon était toujours aussi énervé la jeune femme décida de prendre le volant. Il la laissa faire mais la détailla de la tête aux pieds dès qu'elle fut assise à la place conducteur.

-Il t'a fait mal ?

-Non. Je pense qu'il a voulu jouer un mauvais tour mais qu'il a été surprit que je le reconnaisse. J'ai dû piquer sa curiosité.

-Hayate a toujours eut du mal à supporter qu'on nous confonde, même nos parents se trompaient parfois.

-Vous n'avez pourtant pas du tout la même allure.

Cette réponse eut le mérite de surprendre son compagnon et d'estomper sa colère.

-Tu trouves ?

-Hai, toi tu es gentil et attentionné, lui il a l'air juste irritant.

Atsushi eut une moue parfaitement craquante et l'attira contre lui.

-Je ne peux pas lutter quand tu dis des trucs comme ça Tetsu-chin.

-Je sais... sourit-elle tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux.

**(Note de l'auteur: Bon juste pour ce chapitre je vais m'inclure et vous donner quelques précisions sur les personnages inventés. ****Pour celui d'Hayate j'ai imaginé un caractère enfantin sur certains points comme celui d'Atsushi mais qui ne s'appuie pas sur les mêmes défauts. Là où Atsushi peut ressembler à un grand enfant gourmand et paresseux, Hayate lui est le gosse capricieux qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde et n'hésite pas à prendre ce qui appartient aux autres pour lui. Il aime énerver son frère et au début il voit Tetsuya simplement comme une intruse et s'arrange pour que l'attention d'Atsushi soit seulement portée sur lui. Mais ensuit il voit comment elle a de l'influence sur son jumeau et comme Tetsuya le dit-elle même ça pique sa curiosité, il va donc l'étudier plus attentivement. Et sa conclusion est qu'elle est intéressante et qu'il aimerait bien l'avoir, d'où son comportement.)**

* * *

Aomine Daiki

-Nan tu déconnes ? Fit Hibiki avec un sourire incrédule.

-Daiki mon dieu mais c'est...c'est formidable !

-Je trouve aussi M'man, sourit moqueusement le métisse tandis qu'elle le serrait fortement dans ses bras.

-Viens par là ma belle, déclara son cadet en attrapant Tetsuya par l'épaule. Ça c'est de la nouvelle sensas !

-Merci Aomine-kun.

-Pas de ça entre nous soeurette, appelle-moi par mon prénom j'ai toujours dis que tu serais celle qui ferrerait définitivement cet idiot.

-Hé ! Protesta Daiki.

-Avoue-le nii-san* tu as joué au bad boy pendant des années en ce qui concerne les filles et pourtant quand il s'agit de Tetsuya tu te fais mener par le bout du nez sans problème.

-Tu exagères, sourit celle-ci.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit le lycéen en allant serrer également son frère dans ses bras pendant que ses parents faisaient de même avec la jeune femme.

-D'abord Bakagami et maintenant toi, vous avez tous décidé de vous payer ma tête hein ? Râla Daiki sans pouvoir masquer un sourire.

-C'est trop tentant.

-Prends-garde au retour de flammes alors, fit l'aîné en l'attrapant pour lui frotter le crâne.

-Hé non ! Arrête-ça ça fait mal !

Ils rirent tous en voyant Hibiki tenter de se soustraire à son bras, et Tetsuya sourit en les regardant continuer à se chamailler.

La vie n'aurait pas pu lui paraître plus belle.

**(Note de l'auteur: Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai toujours imaginé le Aomine du manga avec un petit frère de 6 ou 7 ans qui serait son portrait craché, totalement en admiration devant lui et se baladant donc tout le temps avec un ballon de basket dans les mains. ****Ici je lui ai donné le nom d'Hibiki et j'ai essayé d'imaginer ce qu'il serait une fois au lycée: au final il ressemble à son frère et l'adore mais son admiration a un peu disparue et il est capable de le taquiner comme n'importe-quel frangin. Et pour ne pas être dans son ombre il a choisit de trouver sa propre voie et a finit par devenir excellent au foot. Parallèlement il adore Tetsuya et est assez familier avec elle, dès qu'il l'a vue avec son frère pour la première fois il a su qu'ils finiraient en couple et qu'elle était celle qu'il lui fallait.)**

* * *

Midorima Shintaro

Tetsuya avait sentit sa nervosité s'accroître au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rendaient jusque chez les parents de son petit-ami. Elle savait que ceux-ci aimaient beaucoup leur fils et que c'était réciproque, mais elle savait aussi à quel point ils étaient stricts et traditionalistes sur certains points. Mr. Midorima était en déplacement pour l'instant donc il n'y avait que sa femme quand ils furent accueillis pour prendre le thé, mais ce n'était pas le moindre morceau.

Au début tout se passa bien, ils discutèrent de banalités pendant un petit moment, annoncèrent la nouvelle et virent la femme se réjouir avec autant de retenue que Tetsuya lui en avait toujours connue. Elle était probablement très heureuse mais c'était dans son éducation de rester digne en tout circonstance, ils ne pouvaient pas la changer. Shintaro avait beaucoup prit d'elle sur ce point-là et elle savait que ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne ressentaient rien. De toute façon elle aurait été mal placée pour parler vu que son visage restait neutre 80% du temps.

Puis Midorima Nadeshiko posa _**la **_question sensible :

-Avec cet enfant en route, quelles dates pensez-vous privilégier pour le mariage ?

Il y eut un silence, et le médecin répondit :

-Ce n'est pas quelque-chose que nous prévoyions de faire pour l'instant.

-Comment cela ?

-Avec la grossesse de Tetsuya nous ne voulons pas nous encombrer en plus d'un événement de ce genre, nous marier ne fait pas partie de nos projets dans un avenir proche.

-Pourtant le moment me semble parfais, il faut bien que cet enfant ait ses deux parents liés officiellement. Je sais que tu n'as jamais été contre donc est-ce-vous qui ne voulez pas le faire Tetsuya ?

-Mère...

-Laisse Shintaro-kun, fit celle-ci en lui prenant la main. Je vais répondre.

Elle se redressa et fit face à sa belle-mère avec douceur mais fermeté.

-C'est en effet moi qui ne tient pas à ce que nous nous marions tout de suite Midorima-san, même si Shintaro-kun comprend et est d'accord avec mes raisons.

-Je suis curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle peuvent être, répondit la femme qui n'appréciait évidemment pas. Votre relation me semble pourtant tout ce qu'il y a de plus sincère.

-C'est le cas. J'aime Shintaro-kun et je sais qu'il m'aime, et c'est justement pour ça que le mariage n'est pas nécessaire. Je ne ressens pas le besoin de me lier à lui de cette façon car je sais que nous le sommes déjà. Peut-être que nous le ferons un jour, sûrement même car je ne suis pas fermement opposée au mariage, mais ce n'était pas dans nos projets lorsque je suis tombée enceinte et je ne veux pas changer ce fait simplement parce que nous allons avoir un enfant. Il n'a pas besoin de naître au sein d'un mariage pour que nous l'aimions.

L'homme aux yeux verts serra sa main avec émotion et elle lui retourna la pression sans quitter Nadeshiko des yeux. Celle-ci les regarda longuement avant de répondre :

-Je ne peux pas être totalement d'accord avec cette décision qui va à l'encontre de beaucoup de mes principes...cependant je comprends vos arguments. Et j'en parlerai à ton père Shintaro pour qu'il tente de se montrer ouvert sur le sujet.

-Merci Mère.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro

C'était la première personne qu'il avait pensé à prévenir. C'était une évidence, il n'était même pas envisageable s'il ne voulait pas avoir de sérieuses explications à donner que son père ne soit pas le premier au courant. Et il n'était pas question qu'il doive se justifier devant qui que ce soit alors Seijuro s'était rendu au siège principal de l'Empire Akashi.

Bien sûr dès qu'ils furent informés de sa présence on l'introduisit très vite auprès de son père. Un Akashi n'attendait pas.

En entrant dans le bureau il ne prêta pas la moindre attention au décors qui était exactement le même que la dernière fois qu'il était venu et se dirigea directement vers l'imposant meuble en bois sombre derrière lequel se trouvait son géniteur. Meuble qui comme dans son propre bureau avait pour but d'impressionner, voire écraser, les visiteurs mais qui n'avait plus aucun effet sur lui depuis longtemps. Depuis qu'il avait comprit qu'un jour quoiqu'il arrive ce serait le sien en fait, et qu'il avait rencontré Tetsuya.

Akashi Eïchiro était un homme de forte stature aux cheveux poivre et sel coupés courts et au caractère implacable. Son regard noir était tout aussi perçant que celui de son fils, et il lui avait transmit son acharnement à exceller dans tout les domaines, son sens aiguë des affaires et sa mentalité selon laquelle l'échec était inacceptable.

-Seijuro, fit-il sans lever les yeux de ses documents alors que lui restait debout. Qu'y-a-t-il donc de si urgent pour que tu viennes me déranger en plein après-midi ?

-Tetsuya est enceinte.

Cette fois son père le regarda. Il y eut une seconde de silence puis il se leva pour lui tourner le dos et observer la ville à travers la baie vitrée. Aucune signe de joie ou d'une émotion quelconque, pas que Seijuro se soit attendu à une autre réaction de sa part.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, déclara finalement son géniteur d'un ton froid. Quand l'enfant doit-il arriver ?

-En mars.

-Je suppose que tu as déjà commencé à prendre des dispositions pour son éducation.

-Non.

L'autre tourna la tête et siffla d'une voix glaciale :

-Que dis-tu ?

-J'ai dis que je ne l'avais pas fais Père. Tetsuya et moi élèverons cet enfant pour qu'il soit un digne représentant de la famille Akashi mais il n'est pas question que je planifie les moindres détails de son existence comme vous l'avez fait pour moi.

Il put sentir la fureur de son père aussi sûrement que si celui-ci avait hurlé au lieu de le transpercer du regard, mais il n'était plus un petit garçon terrifié à l'idée de lui déplaire et ses yeux restèrent fermement ancrés dans les siens.

-Cet enfant sera le futur de la famille Seijuro, comment oses-tu...

-Pour l'instant le futur des Akashi c'est moi, coupa-t-il tout aussi froidement. Et il s'agit de mon héritier pas le vôtre, n'espérez même pas tenter de contrôler son éducation si vous voulez avoir la chance de le rencontrer un jour.

Il se détourna ensuite et se dirigea vers la porte, n'ayant plus rien à faire en ce lieu.

-Bonne journée Père.

-Tu le regretteras Seijuro.

-Un Akashi n'a aucun regret.

* * *

***Gomen:** signifie "désolé" en japonais.

***Nii-san**: contraction de Oni-san qui veut dire "grand-frère" mais qui peut s'employer chez les jeunes pour s'adresser à un garçon plus âgé.

Bon déjà j'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes et je vous souhaite une très bonne année.

Ce chapitre a mit un peu de temps à venir parce que je n'arrivais pas à être satisfaite des parties sur Aomine et Midorima, mais cet après-midi j'ai eu un espèce d'éclair de génie et j'y suis enfin parvenue ! J'espère donc que vous serez nombreux à l'apprécier ^_^.

Et maintenant en soutien pour ceux qui souffrent et pour lutter en faveur de la liberté d'expression : **JE SUIS CHARLIE.**


	4. Chapitre 4: La première échographie

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Hikaru Chesire :** Je comprends que tu aurais aimé voir la réaction de Tetsuya face aux propos du père d'Akashi, mais je voulais vraiment faire une scène où Seijuro est en face à face avec celui-ci sans intervention extérieure. C'est un combat de volonté entre-eux et le fils le remporte, commençant ainsi à asseoir sa position d'héritier dans la famille en plus de celle qu'il occupe déjà dans l'entreprise. Rencontrer Tetsu et être en couple avec elle au lieu de l'affaiblir comme certains pourraient le penser l'a rendu plus fort, le calmant par rapport à cette angoisse qu'il ressentait à l'idée de déplaire à son géniteur. En obtenant son amour il a comprit que décevoir son père et ne pas finir comme l'héritier ne serait pas une chose si grave même si ça écorcherait son orgueil, et une fois qu'il s'est relâché à ce sujet il a pu l'aborder plus froidement et sereinement et il a comprit que de toute façon son père serait obligé de faire de lui son successeur. Donc maintenant il est totalement tranquille là-dessus et il hésite plus à lui tenir tête.

Pour les frangins d'Aomine et de Murasakibara c'est vrai que j'ai été inspirée, après je ne sais pas par quoi ^_^.

**Nana Umi : **Oh Eichiro ne va pas abandonner aussi facilement, mais c'est pas grave parce que Seijuro est trop fort et qu'il veille au grain. Et oui j'ai eu une pulsion méchante en créant Hayate Murasakibara, y a vraiment rien de bon dans son caractère pour le rattraper.

Je suis désolée j'ai en effet croisé d'autres fictions où Tetsu est une fille mais je ne les ai jamais lues donc je ne connais pas leur titre. J'espère que tu en trouveras quand même.

**Grwn :** Oh toi aussi tu préfère Mura ? Viens par là on va fonder un club !

Tu es maso si tu veux un frère comme le sien, dès que t'aurais un truc un peu sympa il le prendrait pour lui. Et j'ai fais Hibiki comme un personnage un peu plus cool que son frère comme le montre le fait qu'il appelle Tetsuya Soeurette, c'est un gars qui doit bien s'entendre avec ceux qui traînent dans la rue même si il se bagarre pas forcément. Tu as peur du père d'Akashi ? Tant mieux c'était l'effet voulu ! Mais Seijuro ne recule pas d'un millimètre et est bien décidé à protéger sa copine et son bébé, et à les gérer à sa manière sans que personne n'ose venir lui dire quoi faire.

Par contre je suis désolée mais on ne verra pas la réaction du père de Midorima, je me suis centré sur celle de la mère pour ce personnage. Dis-toi qu'elle va être sensiblement la même que celle de sa femme.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La première échographie**

Kise Ryouta

Enfin il pouvait le voir.

Juste là sous ses yeux l'écran apportait la preuve qu'il y avait bien un petit bout de lui qui grandissait dans le ventre de la femme qu'il aimait. La gorge nouée il pressa la main de Tetsuya dans les siennes. Il n'avait pas de mots, il était juste... heureux. Extraordinairement heureux.

Midorima et elle durent se rendre compte de son émotion car le médecin remonta ses lunettes avec un léger sourire, et elle pressa sa main en retour. Puis ils commencèrent tous deux à parler des choses qui allaient évoluer dans les prochains mois sans le forcer à participer, lui laissant le temps de se reprendre.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi

-Hein ? Deux ?

-Il semble effectivement que ce soient des jumeaux, dit Midorima en bougeant la sonde sur son ventre afin que l'image soit plus nette. Félicitation.

-Je suppose qu'on aurait dû s'y attendre vu ton propre cas, fit impassiblement la future mère.

-Oui mais c'est quand même étonnant Tetsu-chin.

Elle acquiesça distraitement puis se frappa le front avec un air brusquement dépressif.

-Tetsu-chin ?!

-Un problème Kuroko ?

-Je pensais juste aux dépenses en nourriture qu'on va avoir si ils ont tous les deux le même appétit que toi.

Cette réponse provoqua chez Atsushi une moue boudeuse, et un sourire légèrement moqueur étira les lèvres de leur ami.

* * *

Aomine Daiki

-Il est si petit...

-C'est surprenant hein ? Sourit Takao. Vous voulez entendre son cœur ?

-Hein ? Fit Daiki. On peut déjà ?

-Bien sûr, c'est l'une des première fonctions vitales qui se met en marche.

Le métisse regarda sa petite-amie avec incertitude et celle-ci sourit.

-On veut bien.

Le médecin hocha la tête et appuya sur un bouton de la machine, l'instant d'après de petits boums réguliers se faisaient en tendre dans la pièce.

Une émotion puissante envahit Daiki sans qu'il puisse l'identifier.

-C'est...

-Notre bébé, termina la jeune femme pour lui.

Il la regarda, elle aussi était plus expressive que d'habitude et avait les yeux brillants. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Ouais, notre bébé à nous.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro

Il avait déjà fait et vu un nombre important d'échographies. Il savait que les images ressembleraient à celles de n'importe quel autre fœtus dans le ventre de sa mère, qu'il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il y ait une quelconque différence avec les autres.

Pourtant... il sentait son cœur tambouriner avec force dans sa poitrine tandis que l'autre membre de sa profession préparait le matériel. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'être ému quand les premières images apparurent.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro

La voiture les déposa juste en bas du cabinet médical. Le meilleur du Japon cela allait sans dire, Tetsuya n'avait pas été étonnée que ce soit vers celui-ci que le médecin qui avait effectué les tests la dirige. Il savait qu'elle était la compagne d'Akashi Seijuro, et les Akashi exigeaient toujours le meilleur que ce soit pour eux ou pour leurs proches.

Son petit-ami semblait aussi calme que d'habitude même s'ils allaient dans moins d'un quart d'heure pouvoir voir pour la première fois leur bébé. Bah, ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était attendue à autre chose, elle-même était impassible même si elle ressentait une certaine excitation.

Le gynécologue les accueillit avec un professionnalisme impeccable mais lui sembla légèrement nerveux. Nervosité dont elle comprit aisément la raison en voyant le respect dont il faisait preuve envers elle sous le regard perçant de son compagnon. S'il faisait un seul pas travers la carrière du pauvre homme pouvait être fichue. Compatissante elle agit elle-même avec beaucoup de naturel et tout se passa bien.

En revanche au moment où ils sortaient du bâtiment elle capta du mouvement parmi les gardes du corps et l'un d'eux vint murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du roux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Des journalistes ont essayé de nous prendre en photo, répondit-il. Kaito et Ibuki s'en occupent.

Ah c'était vrai, pour le monde cet enfant ne serait jamais le sien, on ne verrait toujours que sa position d'héritier des Akashi.

Le visage neutre elle monta dans la voiture en répondant :

-Je suppose que la nouvelle que j'attends un enfant de toi serait un grand scoop pour eux.

Il s'installa à côté d'elle et l'observa une seconde avant de caresser sa joue en affirmant :

-Cela te contrarie.

-C'est notre bébé Seijuro-kun. Je n'ai pas envie que les gens s'en emparent avant même sa naissance et l'exposent sur la place publique pour l'étudier comme un animal de foire et tenter de déterminer quel dirigeant de la famille Akashi il sera.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, répondit-il fermement. Je ne le permettrai pas tu le sais. Ils n'ont jamais pu s'immiscer dans notre vie privée et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais les laisser faire.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et elle hocha la tête, sachant qu'il disait vrai. Rassurée, elle posa sa joue sur son épaule pendant que le chauffeur prenait la direction de chez eux.

-Je te fais confiance...

* * *

Bon c'est un chapitre assez court par rapport aux précédents mais ce n'est pas comme si je visais absolument les trois-mille mots à chaque fois non-plus.

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à m'en poser ^_^

On se voit à la prochaine publication!

Ciao ciao!

PS: Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de Takao et si vous aviez vu venir le coup des jumeaux pour Tetsuya et Murasakibara ^_^


	5. Chapitre 5: Chéri, j'ai envie de toi

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Hikaru Chesire: **Curieusement ce n'est pas avec les enfants de Murasakibara qu'elle va le plus déguster.

Daiki adorable? Où ça?

Merci d'avoir laissé une review!

**Grwn: **C'est pas grave on compense avec la foi en leur couple.

Bien sûr que Kise est mignon, tu croyais quoi? Et non Tetsu ne donnera jamais un de ses jumeaux, ou alors c'est moi la première.

Qu'est-ce-que tu imagines comme réaction pour Akashi? Moi je le vois juste fidèle à lui même: glacialement impassible.

Ton désir de voir Kagami papa est bien noté, j'y travaille, j'y travaille.

On reverra également Takao ne t'en fais pas.

**Nana Umi: **Vous êtes déjà deux à me dire que Daiki est mignon, c'était pas mon intention pourtant. Et oui je sais pas pourquoi sur ce coup j'ai eu envie qu'elle ait des jumeaux. Tu les imagines de quelle façon? Akashi est jaloux et hyper protecteur c'est bien connu ^_^.

**MissXYZ:** Je me suis bien éclatée à décrire Tetsuya en train de se frapper le front parce qu'elle calcule combien ses enfants vont lui coûter en bouffe XD.

**alice:** C'est exactement ça.

**JuriiGothic:** Tu es pardonnée mais juste pour cette fois!

^_^ J'ai eu une pulsion "d'émouvance" lors de la rédaction de ce chapitre, c'est pour ça qu'il t'émeut autant. Contente que tu aimes toujours autant les passages avec notre petit Akashi et que ma Kuroko reste dans l'optique du personnage. Mais pour Midorima c'est pas que j'ai peur de pas respecter son caractère, c'est tout simplement que j'ai pas d'idées avec lui -_- d'ailleurs c'est encore à cause de son passage que j'ai traîné pour poster ce chapitre, les autres étaient rédigés depuis des semaines.

Ta review me convient ne te suicide pas! Je vais être accusée d'incitation à la mort volontaire sinon... (euh...ça existe? Non? Tant pis!).

Moi j'aime bien tes commentaires, ils me donnent toujours le sourire. Hésite pas à m'en laisser autant que tu veux!

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Chéri, j'ai envie de toi**

Kise Ryouta

-Tetsuyacchi.

-Oui ? Répondit-elle avec son air le plus innocent.

-Tu le fais exprès.

-Quoi donc ?

Il secoua la tête avec un sourire signifiant qu'il savait très bien quel était son petit jeu. Mais non c'était un hasard si depuis quelques temps le week-end quand ils étaient chez eux elle mettait uniquement une de ses chemises et la serrait à la taille avec une ceinture. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle savait parfaitement que ça le rendait fou, non rien du tout.

Il vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle et la souleva pour la placer sur ses genoux, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

-Tu fais exprès de m'exciter.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ryouta-kun...

Pas dupe il l'embrassa, et elle frémit en sentant ses doigts glisser sur sa cuisse nue. Avec envie elle caressa ses épaules à travers le tee-shirt noir en retour et il la pressa contre lui sans lâcher ses lèvres. Visiblement qu'elle fasse exprès ou non de l'exciter ne l'inquiétait pas vraiment.

Et qu'y pouvait-elle si elle avait tout le temps envie de lui ?

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi

Atsushi n'avait pas pu quitter sa petite-amie des yeux de toute la soirée.

Pourquoi ? Parce que Tetsuya avait mit des talons.

Seulement de quatre ou cinq centimètres, parce qu'il n'aurait pas fallu qu'elle risque de faire une chute avec le bébé mais des talons quand même. Apparemment c'était un cadeau de Momoi lorsqu'elles étaient allées faire les magasins le samedi précédent.

Ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle soit quelques centimètres plus grande qui le perturbait, non c'était que ces quelques centimètres lui donnaient des jambes tout simplement à tomber. Jambes qu'il pouvait parfaitement voir puisqu'elle portait une jupe. Sans compter qu'à maintenant cinq mois de grossesse elle avait un ventre joliment arrondit qui la rendait plus belle qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Donc, déjà qu'il la trouvait jolie chaque jour en temps normal, là il avait envie d'elle comme peu de fois. Et malheureusement pour lui il était coincé dans la cuisine du restaurant à devoir tout réparer pour le premier service du soir.

Avec un soupir il continua de vérifier que chaque ustensile était propre et bien à sa place.

-Un problème Atsushi-kun ?

Il avait fallu longtemps, très longtemps pour qu'il s'habitue à sa façon de surgit de nul-part mais désormais il ne cillait même plus.

-Aucun Tetsu-chin, je n'ai juste pas très envie de travailler.

Elle le regarda silencieusement de ses yeux bleus intenses puis se hissa et s'assit sur le plan de travail à côté de lui.

-Une raison particulière ?

Il laissa brièvement glisser son regard sur ses jambes fines pendant dans le vide mais changea de sujet :

-Où est Muro-chin ?

-Il vérifie que la caisse marche bien et fait le tour de la salle pour s'assurer que chaque table est en ordre, répondit sa petit-amie en plongeant une cuillère dans la sauce au chocolat préparée à l'avance.

Il l'observa la goûter, et ne résista pas à son désir d'aller s'approprier ses lèvres roses.

-Mhum...

Elle ferma les yeux et le laissa accéder à sa bouche sans résistance en passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il aimait bien ce plan de travail adapté spécialement pour lui, ça la mettait juste à la bonne hauteur pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues se caressèrent un moment avec l'arrière goût sucré du chocolat, puis il la laissa reprendre son souffle et n'eut aucun mal à lire un désir identique au sien dans ses yeux.

-Je prendrais bien un dessert...souffla-t-elle en se pressant contre lui et refermant ses cuisses autour de ses hanches.

Il sourit et l'embrassa encore, lui-même affamé d'elle et du goût unique de sa peau. Rapidement leurs baisers s'intensifièrent, et il ne prêta plus attention à tout ce qui ne la concernait pas, envahit par la fièvre. Elle plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux et il glissa une de ses mains sous sa jupe, avide de plus de contact.

-Ah, désolé de vous interrompre mais là vous avez pas le temps. On ouvre dans dix minutes.

Atsushi grogna de frustration en entendant les mots de son meilleur ami. Et il cru que sa copine allait tuer celui-ci du regard.

-Ne me fusille pas des yeux comme ça Kuroko-chan, sourit Himuro en levant les mains dans un geste de défense. Je n'y suis pour rien.

Le grand cuisinier colla son front contre celui de Tetsuya pour tenter de se calmer et celle-ci ferma les yeux en faisant de même. Finalement leurs respirations reprirent un rythme normal et ils s'embrassèrent chastement une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne rejoigne le brun pour l'aider à accueillir les clients.

Mais en la regardant partir il se promit que ce n'était que partie remise à quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

Aomine Daiki

Daiki profitait d'une douche bien méritée après cette journée quasi-infernale. Quatre matchs en deux jours, quatre. Après ça il n 'avait eut qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui, reprendre une douche brûlante et se coucher dans les bras de sa copine qu'il n'avait pas assez vu cette semaine.

Il avait donc été un peu déçu en voyant que Tetsuya n'était pas encore rentrée quand il avait ouvert la porte de l'appartement, mais il avait finalement prit sa douche en se disant qu'elle serait là quand il en sortirait. L'eau chaude détendait ses muscles et il poussa un soupir de soulagement, prenant son temps pour se laver et la laisser couler sur sa peau. Il achevait de rincer ses cheveux quand le rideau de la douche s'écarta et qu'un corps mince et bien connu vint se coller contre son dos.

-Je peux me joindre à toi ?

-Bienvenue à la maison, sourit-il en se tournant pour l'enlacer.

-Je suis rentrée, répondit Tetsuya en joignant tendrement ses lèvres aux siennes.

Leur baiser dura de longues secondes agréables et il caressa ses cheveux trempés tout en la tenant contre lui.

-Comment tu vas ?

-Bien, même si certains enfants sont de vrais petits diables. Le nôtre a encore bougé cet après-midi d'ailleurs.

-C'est vrai ?

Il caressa son ventre arrondit du bout des doigts, désireux de sentir un mouvement.

-Hun, hun, fit vaguement sa petite-amie en souriant. On dirait qu'il sera aussi énergique que toi.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en plaindre ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle taquine. Est-ce-que j'ai vraiment envie d'avoir deux gamins hyperactifs à la maison ?

-Tu vas voir si je suis un gamin, bougonna-t-il en la soulevant de manière à ce qu'elle soit obligée de se raccrocher à son cou et sa taille.

-Pour l'instant je ne vois pas vraiment la différence, rit Tetsuya.

-Oh tu vas voir, et sentir aussi.

-J'attends... répondit-elle avec provocation.

Ils s'embrassèrent en souriant et l'As entreprit de redécouvrir ce corps qui le tentait avec une telle insolence, inconscient du petit sourire satisfait que la jeune femme avait contre son cou.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro

Shintaro trouva sa petite-amie endormie sur le lit quand il rentra de l'hôpital.

Celle-ci portait encore sa veste et avait une main posée sur son ventre, lequel indiquait clairement son état depuis quelques semaines. Il laissa son porte-document à côté de l'armoire le plus silencieusement possible puis s'approcha du lit. Se penchant vers elle, il contempla un instant son visage en repoussant légèrement les mèches bleues tombées devant. La pensée qu'elle était belle avec ses paupières ainsi closes et son air paisible lui traversa l'esprit, et il se pencha un peu plus pour embrasser ses lèvres faiblement entrouvertes. Le baiser fut doux et il le prolongea un moment, ne s'étonnant pas de finir par la sentir y répondre.

Tetsuya leva la main pour saisir sa cravate et l'empêcher de se redresser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement en gardant cette douceur et il finit par poser un genoux sur le matelas pour que ce soit plus confortable. Il caressa sa joue, et les fronts collés l'un contre l'autre ils rouvrirent les yeux pour que leurs regards se croisent, n'ayant pas besoin de mots pour communiquer à cet instant. Il admira ses pupilles pures comme du cristal, ses lèvres rose pâle et ne pensa à rien d'autre. Ses mains venant glisser sur ses épaules il les passa sous sa veste pour la lui retirer tandis qu'elle dénouait sa cravate et déboutonnait sa chemise.

Ils prenaient leur temps, pas pressés, redécouvrant le corps de l'autre avec envie malgré les caresses légères et pleines de douceur.

Un simple regard l'avait amené à la désirer et à décider la faire sienne.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro

Seijuro s'apprêtait à quitter le lit quand deux bras minces enlacèrent ses épaules.

-Konichiwa Seijuro-kun...

Avec un léger sourire il tourna la tête et embrassa sa petite-amie.

-Konichiwa Tetsuya. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Hai, tu te lèves tôt.

-J'ai une réunion ce matin, répondit-il en prenant son téléphone sur la table de chevet pour l'allumer.

-Il y aura ton père ?

-Non il est actuellement en déplacement en Chine.

-Hum...

Un poitrine douce vint alors se presser contre son dos et la jeune femme posa son menton sur son épaule.

-Dans ce cas j'ai un dilemme Seijuro-kun.

-Lequel ?

-Je sais que le travail est important...mais j'aimerais beaucoup que tu restes un peu plus longtemps avec moi ce matin...

Le ton était séducteur à son oreille, il sourit.

-Je ne peux pas faire reporter cette réunion Tetsuya.

-Je ne te demande pas de l'annuler, dit-elle en l'attirant sur les draps de façon tentatrice. Juste de la faire commencer à neuf heures au lieu de huit.

-Ça ne se fait pas de faire attendre ses collaborateurs comme ça, répondit-il avec amusement contre ses lèvres.

Elle eut un rire léger, et passa sa main sur sa nuque.

-Tu es Akashi Seijuro. Personne n'osera poser de question et encore moins protester si tu appelles ta secrétaire pour ordonner que la réunion soit décalée d'une heure.

Il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord et analysa rapidement les différentes options qui s'offraient à lui. D'un côté il y avait ces hommes d'affaire qui le craignaient et seraient contraints de se plier à ses choix quels qu'ils soient, et de l'autre la femme qu'il aimait et qui n'usait que très rarement de ses charmes pour lui faire ce genre de propositions intéressantes. Sans compter la courbe de plus en plus visible de son ventre qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait plus que droit de réclamer un peu plus d'attention de sa part.

Sans s'écarter d'elle, il composa rapidement le numéro de sa secrétaire sur son téléphone et quand il eut terminé de lui parler le désir et la gratitude qu'il pouvait lire dans ses yeux bleus étaient une récompense bien plus satisfaisante que toutes les affaires commerciales qu'il pourrait conclure par la suite.

* * *

Et un chapitre 5 dans un genre un peu plus chaud.

Vous aimez? J'ai rien écrit de très poussé car je voulais surtout mettre l'accent sur la façon dont le désir peut être brusque et puissant avec les hormones. J'espère que vos âmes perverses me pardonneront pour ça.

Que dire d'autre? Rien.

Ah si, I LOVE KUROKO NO BASKET.


	6. Chapitre 6: Les angoisses d'une future

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Lithium Sodium: **C'est vrai que c'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas plus de fictions ou d'os avec le couple Mura/Kuro, surtout qu'en général ils sont de bonne qualité. Moi-même j'en écris une mais elle est très lion d'être finie et corrigée alors je ne risque pas de la publier avant longtemps, et encore moins avec les autres histoires que j'ai déjà en cours. Sinon j'avoue, moi aussi il m'arrive de me dandiner sur ma chaise quand je suis en kiff devant un chapitre, des fois je me lève même et je fais le tour de la pièce tellement je jubile (cherche pas c'est la folie yaoitiste). Pour le sondage tu trouveras les deux propositions à la fin de celui-ci, essaye tout de même de ne pas voter pour les deux ^_^.

Pour ce qui concerne le couple Midorima/Takao je n'en suis pas extra fan non-plus, en fait ça doit se ressentir dans mes écrits mais le basketteur à lunettes est celui que j'aime le moins parmi la Génération des Miracles. Et je t'ai surprise avec les jumeaux de Mura? C'est le garçon avec qui ça me paraissait le plus logique d'intégrer le gêne géméllaire à la famille, me demande pas pourquoi. Je vais bien sûr continuer ma fic Le Prince des Ombres mais actuellement je bloque complètement sur le début du prochain chapitre, ce qui retarde le tout alors que la suite est claire dans ma tête et même écrite pour certains passages -_- je dois être maudite...

Encore désolée d'avoir pas pu répondre à ces deux reviews avant, mais si tu as pu te rapprocher de Kuroko par ce fait c'est pas si mal XD j'en connais qui rêveraient d'être à ta place.

**Hikaru Chesire: **Merci du commentaire, j'espère que la grossesse de ta copine s'est bien passée!

**Nana Umi: **C'est vrai que la grossesse rend les relations au lit délicates avec le ventre qui s'arrondit XD, mais il paraît qu'il existe des positions pour palier au problème moi je suis pas aller chercher plus loin en écrivant ce chapitre... Voici la suite!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Les angoisses d'une future mère**

Kise Ryouta

Quand Ryouta se réveilla cette nuit-là, il eut la surprise de découvrir qu'il était seul dans le lit.

-Tetsuyacchi ?

Un petit mouvement dans la pénombre lui apprit qu'elle était assise sur le bord de la fenêtre, et visiblement elle devait y être depuis un moment puisqu'elle avait prit un plaid pour ne pas avoir froid.

-Excuse-moi Ryouta-kun... je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non...

Il se leva et la rejoignit en demandant :

-Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

-Pas vraiment...

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il put distinguer son visage qu'il s'aperçut des larmes qui brillaient sur ses joues.

-Tetsuyacchi tu pleures ?

-C'est rien, fit-elle en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux. J'ai juste...

Il la prit dans ses bras, coupant court au mensonge qu'il sentait venir.

-Ce n'est pas rien si ça te fait pleurer Tetsuyacchi. Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? On t'a blessée ?

Elle fit non de la tête contre son torse et dit sans le regarder :

-J'ai juste... un peu peur de comment ça va se passer après.

-Après ?

-Oui, après l'arrivée du bébé. Je ne sais pas... Je ne suis pas sûre de si j'arriverais à bien m'occuper de lui... Et si je m'y prends mal ?

Cet aveu le surprit, et l'angoisse sincère qui se cachait derrière également. Sa petite-amie lui avait pourtant paru sereine depuis le début de se grossesse, c'était plutôt lui qui avait tendance à s'inquiéter d'un rien. Il comprit alors qu'il devait s'agir d'une des phases de déprime dont Midorima lui avait parlé. Resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, il déclara :

-Il n'y a pas de raison Tetsuyacchi. On va avoir des séances avec la sage-femme pour apprendre comment faire et nos mères ont dit toutes les deux qu'elles étaient prêtes à aider s'il y avait un problème. Tu t'en sortiras aussi bien que toutes les nouvelles mamans.

-Tu crois... ?

-J'en suis sûr, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux de manière rassurante. Et même il y aura sûrement des moments un peu durs je suis avec toi, on les surmontera ensembles.

La jeune femme sembla se calmer un peu pendant qu'il lui disait ça, et il continua de lui assurer que ça irait. Elle ne serait pas seule, ils feraient tous les deux face à l'arrivée de ce nouveau-né. Et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas il était certain qu'elle aurait fait une mère merveilleuse.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi

-Tetsu-chin, tout va bien ?

Tetsuya leva les yeux vers la porte par laquelle son petit-ami avait passé la tête.

-Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça Atsushi-kun ?

-Ça fait presque une heure que tu es dans le bain.

Tant de temps ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait attention tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, plongée dans l'eau chaude.

-Je vais sortir, répondit-elle simplement.

Son regard violet resta un peu inquiet, mais il hocha la tête et n'insista pas. Elle poussa alors un soupir et plongea une dernière fois la tête dans l'eau avant de se lever pour quitter la baignoire.

Elle se sentait...mélancolique. Un peu triste alors qu'elle aurait eut toutes les raisons d'être heureuse. Ça avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt et depuis elle n'arrivait pas vraiment à se réjouir des mêmes choses que d'habitude.

Passant devant son miroir, elle s'arrêta un instant et écarta les pans de la serviette pour regarder son ventre où grandissaient deux petits être qui partageraient bientôt sa vie. Tout était pourtant parfais : elle avait un homme qui l'aimait, qui la désirait plus qu'aucune autre malgré les changements que subissaient son corps, des amis sur qui elle pouvait compter, une famille ravie de la nouvelle...

Alors pourquoi son reflet lui renvoyait-il l'image de ce visage un peu perdu et pourquoi pensait-elle à tant de choses difficiles ?

Un doux mouvement se fit sentir dans son ventre, comme si les bébés sentaient ses idées noires et tentaient de la réconforter. Elle caressa gentiment sa peau tendue en retour et ressentit une bouffée de tendresse. Si même ses enfants s'inquiétaient pour elle c'est que ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Décidée à ne pas se laisser aller elle s'habilla rapidement et rejoignit la seule chose qui pourrait lui faire du bien à l'heure actuelle: les bras de son petit-ami.

* * *

Aomine Daiki

-Hé bien physiquement tout ça m'a l'air parfais Kuroko-chan, dit Takao en l'aidant à descendre de la table d'examen.

-Merci Takao-kun, sourit légèrement Tetsuya.

-Et moralement comment ça se passe ? Demanda-t-il joyeusement en retournant noter quelque-chose sur son dossier.

-Plutôt bien...

-Oh ? Ça m'a l'air bien hésitant comme réponse, raconte-moi tout tu sais que rien ne sortira jamais d'ici.

Elle hésita, mais finit par décider de se confier grâce à l'absence de son homme.

-C'est juste que dernièrement... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

-À quel propos ?

-Daiki-kun est... enfin il a toujours été très porté sur le corps des filles, et le mien a déjà changé beaucoup et va changer encore. Je crains un peu que...

-Qu'il finisse par se détourner de toi ?

-Hai... je sais que c'est totalement irrationnel mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu sais comment il est parfois.

-Mah, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas le gars le plus romantique et le moins pervers, sourit le médecin, avant de continuer en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu as donc besoin d'être rassurée sur ses sentiments à ton égard.

Elle lui rendit son sourire en hochant la tête, soulagée qu'il comprenne.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kuroko-chan je vais t'aider. Il y a un moyen très simple de s'assurer que ton homme ressent toujours la même chose pour toi.

Dix minutes plus tard il l'aidait à remettre son manteau après que le métisse soit venu la chercher et disait d'un ton charmeur :

-Une fois de plus j'ai été ravi de te voir Kuroko-chan, c'est toujours un plaisir de pouvoir ausculter une femme aussi séduisante.

-Takao ! gronda Daiki en l'écartant de lui avec une possessivité maladive. Essaye une seule fois de la toucher et je t'envoie à la morgue ! Tetsu est à moi !

-Oh ne soit donc pas si peu prêteur Aomine.

-Tu rêves, même dans mille ans je te la laisserai pas, déclara l'As en entraînant la jeune femme avec lui pour les éloigner au plus vite.

Elle sourit en voyant qu'il était toujours aussi jaloux et jeta un regard reconnaissant au médecin par dessus son épaule. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro

-Il faut retourner acheter de la peinture beige. Et aller chercher le berceau au magasin. Il y a aussi la compagnie qui nous envoie ceux qui installent la moquette mercredi, il ne faut pas oublier non-plus de prévoir de la place pour les peluche que Momoi-chan et les autres ont promit d'acheter, et...

-Tetsuya calme-toi.

-Mais Shintaro-kun...

-La chambre sera prête à temps inutile de t'inquiéter comme ça, soupira le médecin qui n'en pouvait plus de la voir lister ces choses sans cesse.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro

Seijuro était dans la voiture l'amenant à son prochain rendez-vous quand son portable privé se mit à vibrer dans la poche de sa veste. Il regarda rapidement qui l'appelait et décrocha :

-Tetsuya ? Que se passe-t-il ?

-Seijuro-kun, tu as demandé à une autre personne qu'Ibuki-san de veiller sur moi récemment ?

Le roux fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et répondit :

-Non. Pourquoi ?

-Rien... ça doit être mon imagination dans ce cas, excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé.

Il la laissa raccrocher mais il avait bien noté son ton perturbé et presque inquiet, ce qui lui fit prendre les mesures nécessaires. Une heure plus tard il recevait un second appel dont l'auteur inhabituel l'incita à répondre.

-Taïga.

-Yo, c'est juste pour t'avertir que Kuroko est chez moi. Elle s'est endormie et je pense que ça lui ferait du bien de pas être obligée de rentrer chez vous à pieds.

-Je passerai la chercher après le travail.

-Ça marche.

Ils n'échangèrent rien de plus et chacun raccrocha. Le soir comme il l'avait dit Seijuro se rendit en voiture chez l'ancien As de Seirin qui lui ouvrit la porte.

-Elle dort encore, dit celui-ci quand il le questionna du regard.

-Elle n'avait pas prévu de se rendre chez toi.

-Non je crois qu'elle avait l'impression d'être suivie et qu'elle a cherché un endroit où elle se sentirait en sécurité. Elle était assez stressée en arrivant.

-Je me suis occupé de ce problème, tu as bien fais de m'appeler.

-C'est normal, répondit le basketteur en le guidant jusqu'au salon de son appartement.

Tetsuya était endormie sur le canapé, recroquevillée en position fœtale et une couverture avait été posée sur elle. La tasse du chocolat qu'elle avait bu était encore sur la table basse et son manteau et son écharpe pendaient, accrochés au mur. L'héritier Akashi la scanna rapidement du regard pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puis la prit dans ses bras en prenant soin de ne pas la réveiller. Leur fils, parce que ce serait forcément un fils, avait tendance à bouger beaucoup et elle avait besoin de sommeil. Même si il ne jouait plus de façon intensive au basket il veillait à entretenir son corps et la soulever ne fut donc pas un problème. Elle remua un peu à cause du mouvement mais finit par mieux se placer contre lui et caler sa tête contre son épaule. Lui se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tandis que Kagami récupérait ses affaires.

-Elle t'appellera probablement demain, déclara-t-il.

-Je sais, fais en sorte qu'elle angoisse plus de cette façon. C'est mauvais pour elle et pour le bébé.

Seijuro eut un mince sourire et franchit la porte alors que l'autre roux donnait les vêtements et le sac de sa petite-amie à Ibuki.

-Au revoir Taïga.

Une fois arrivés chez eux il porta de nouveau la jeune femme jusqu'à leur lit et la coucha après l'avoir débarrassée de ses chaussures. Celle-ci papillonna des yeux quand il la couvrit du drap et murmura à moitié endormie :

-Sei... ?

-Dors, fit-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Tout va bien.

Rassurée elle sombra de nouveau dans le sommeil, une main inconsciemment posée sur son ventre.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Quand Tetsuya se réveilla elle eut la surprise de découvrir qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Elle croyait pourtant s'être endormie chez Kagami-kun, quand était-elle rentrée ?

Rassemblant ses souvenirs elle se rappela juste vaguement avoir eut l'impression de bouger et avoir sentit une odeur familière...

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant et elle tourna la tête pour croiser un regard vairon tout aussi familier.

-Seijuro-kun... ? Tu m'as ramené à la maison ?

-Taïga m'a prévenu que tu étais chez lui, répondit-il en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

Ils étaient samedi et comme à chaque fois qu'il ne travaillait pas il avait adopté une tenue plus décontractée simplement constituée d'une chemise et d'un pantalon. Elle laissa ses yeux dériver un instant sur l'ouverture de son col avant de réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Eh ? Kagami-kun t'a appelé de sa propre initiative ?

-Il est prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour que tu te portes bien, s'amusa le roux. À commencer par me dire de veiller à ce que tu ne sois plus exposée au stress de cette façon.

Elle baissa légèrement les yeux en se rappelant de l'angoisse qui l'avait saisie sans quelle puisse définir clairement pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'être suivie. Il lui releva le menton et caressa ses cheveux de manière apaisante.

-Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en tes intuitions Tetsuya, et ne pas hésiter à m'en faire part.

-J'ai cru que je me faisais des idées.

-Il semblerait que comme j'ai refusé qu'il intervienne dans l'éducation de notre fils mon père ait chargé un de ses hommes de surveiller la progression de ta grossesse. Ibuki a vite repéré l'individu une fois que je l'ai mis au courant et s'en est occupé.

-Je vois...

Cela la rassurait de savoir que ce n'était pas son imagination, et en même temps elle n'en revenait pas que le père de son petit-ami ait pu la faire suivre.

-Qu'aurait-il fait si il avait jugé que mes conditions de vie n'étaient pas l'idéal pour le développement de son petit-fils ?

-Rien du tout puisqu'il n'a pas son mot à dire. Je me suis expliqué avec lui hier et ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Ce n'est pas risqué pour toi ?

-Il sait que la seule façon de faire pression sur moi serait de me déshériter et ça lui est impossible puisque je suis son seul héritier et qu'il a fait en sorte de me former parfaitement pour ce poste. Si il le faisait l'empire de la famille disparaîtrait avec sa mort et c'est ce qu'il veut éviter à tout prix.

-Je n'ai donc pas à craindre qu'il débarque ici et commence à me dire comment élever mon fils même pas encore né ?

-Non, sourit-il.

Elle hocha la tête avec satisfaction. De toute façon même si ça avait été le cas elle ne se serait pas laissé faire. Chef de la famille Akashi ou non.

* * *

**Important: **Comme il ne reste plus que quatre chapitres je mets en place le sondage dont je vous ai déjà parlé jusqu'à la fin.

Une fois cette fic terminée, vous préférez que je fasse:

-Une autre version avec Kagami qui suit les mêmes étapes.

-Ou une suite où on verra comment nos personnages préférés s'en sortent en tant que parents?

Je projette également de faire une fiction qui relate comment Tetsuya et les garçons se sont rencontrés et ont commencé à sortir ensemble mais ça ne viendra que plus tard.


	7. Chapitre 7: Les sautes d'humeur d'une

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**naidja52200: **Attention, attention, Seijuro est partout et sait toujours tout (sauf quand Tetsu est enceinte XD), il faut être prudente avec ce que tu dis même quand tu crois qu'il t'entend pas! C'est pas grave si tu sais pas te décider pour le sondage, c'est un choix dur pour tout le monde.

**ciel-de-crystal:** Je suis d'accord on les aime tous, pour ton plus grand plaisir j'espère le nouveau chapitre arrive un peu plus vite.

**JuriiGothic: **C'est marrant je n'ai presque pas réfléchis à la taille qu'auraient leurs enfants, bon pour Murasakibara ils seront grands bien sûr mais ça ça serait bizarre s'il en était autrement. J'imagine aussi l'enfant de Tetsu et Daiki un peu arrogant mais très protecteur envers sa petite soeur ou son petit frère si il en a un... Par contre je n'imagine pas du tout celui de Midorima sociable, ok il verra souvent Takao mais ses parents sont tous les deux plutôt calmes et peu extravertis. Celui de Kise respectueux? Pourquoi pas, mais moi je le vois surtout avec un sourire magnifique et très chaleureux comme son père.

Et c'est pas grave du tout si tes reviews ont du retard je suis très contente que tu les laisses ^_^.

**Hikaru Chesire: **Oui c'est plus fort que moi j'ai vraiment des idées précises des parties avec Murasakibara et Alkashi alors elles sont plus longues et plus travaillées, c'est pareil avec ma rédaction de la suite. Je fais de mon mieux pour que chacun colle à la personnalité que le mangaka leur a donné et c'est pas toujours facile je l'avoue, donc tu me rassures si tu trouves que c'est du bon travail.

**liilys: **Ton avis pour le sondage est enregistré ^_^.

**Baknb: **ça marche, et voici la suite!

**Nana Umi: **Merci pour la review et ton avis pour le sondage.

**HikaruMichaels: **C'est bien noté!

**Lithium Sodium: **Je suis d'accord c'est Tetsuya qui a la partie plus dure du travail. Petit secret de polichinel: tu n'es pas la seule à baver sur le beau Ryouta, je trouve que c'est souvent éclipsé par l'attitude d'Aomine mais il a un côté très cool et masculin lui aussi.

Merci de ton soutien pour le Prince des Ombres, pour l'instant je rame, je rame... -_- j'ai une semaine de vacances là peut-être que ça me permettra d'avoir le déclic qui me fera repartir dedans. Et on rêve toutes d'être plus proches de Tetsu! (sauf que moi j'aurais le souci qu'il est plus petit que moi alors que j'adore les talons)

J'aime beaucoup la façon dont tu imagines Kagami dans cette situation, puisque c'est comme ça je m'en inspire na! Et ton avis est bien prit en compte pour le sondage XD.

**Yuyu-chan: **Mais oui t'inquiète les faiblesses on en a toutes ^_^.

**Hiyoki-chan: **Merci pour tes encouragements, je note ton avis.

**Chibi-chan: **Si je suis d'accord mais malheureusement on est pas les seules à décider ^_^.

**cat-melou: **D'accord merci pour la review.

**Aiiwa**: Contente que le fait qu'Akashi soit un peu plus mis en valeur ne te gêne pas.

**Nezumibook: **Ah oui c'est ce qu'on voudrait toutes mais malheureusement je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen de me dédoubler pour écrire à quatre mains (pourtant je cherche).

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les sautes d'humeurs d'une femme enceinte **

Kise Ryouta

-C'est le mien !

-Non il est à moi !

Tetsuya soupira, et dit aux deux petits garçons en train de se disputer la peluche en face d'elle :

-Ce n'est pas bien de se battre pour Mr Lapin Sasuke-kun, Kyoka-kun, les jouets sont à tout le monde.

-Mais je l'ai vu le premier Kuroko-sensei ! Kyoya veut pas de lui d'habitude !

Elle sentit sa patience commencer à lui échapper.

-Kyoya-kun ? Pourquoi ne joues-tu pas avec Mr Ours comme les autres jours ?

-J'veux pas !

Un sourire étira lentement les lèvres de la jeune femme et les deux enfants se mirent à trembler.

-Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai. Regarde Mr Ours, il est triste et tu lui manques, il vaut mieux que tu t'amuses avec lui.

Le petit brun hocha vivement la tête et couru pour attraper la peluche.

La maîtresse faisait peur des fois depuis qu'elle attendait son bébé.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi

C'était une soirée spéciale au restaurant d'Himuro et d'Atsushi et ils avaient exceptionnellement fermé à la clientèle.

On fêtait l'anniversaire d'Aomine et tous leurs amis s'étaient réunis pour l'occasion, même Akashi avait réussit à se libérer pour être là. Les commentaires allaient bon train sur les différences entre l'air bougon qu'arborait constamment le métisse et le sourire qu'il avait au collège ainsi que sur la grossesse de Tetsuya, et l'ambiance était aussi joyeuse et détendue que possible. Il était lui-même très content de comment tout se passait et du repas qu'il avait prévu. Jusqu'à ce que sa petite-amie lui annonce qu'elle avait croisé son frère.

-Haya-chin ?

-Tu n'as qu'un jumeau que je sache.

-Ce n'est pas lui qui a essayé de t'embrasser alors que vous veniez juste d'annoncer ta grossesse à sa famille Kurokocchi ?

-Si, répondit-elle en terminant son verre d'eau.

Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon il allait casser quelque chose. Pour se distraire il prit la caraffe et alla la remplir à la cuisine mais il entendait toujours la conversation.

-Sérieusement ?! S'exclama Momoi. Quel toupet !

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il te voulait cette fois ? Demanda Kagami.

-Il a recommencé son numéro, répondit impassiblement Tetsuya alors que le grand cuisinier revenait dans la salle.

-Pour de vrai Tetsu-chan ? Il manque vraiment pas de culot !

-Hai, je crois que ses mots exacts étaient : « Laisse tomber mon crétin de frère et viens avec moi, je te conviens beaucoup mieux. ».

CRACK!

Ah, il avait serré la carafe trop fort.

-A...Atsushi... fit Himuro nerveux face à sa colère. Calme-toi s'il-te-plaît. Je suis sûr que Kuroko-chan lui a dit que ça n'arriverait jamais.

-Je l'ai giflé.

Ils la regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds et l'aura meurtrière d'Atsushi s'évapora comme neige au soleil.

-Tu l'as giflé ? Répéta Momoi abasourdie.

-Hai, il doit encore avoir la marque je pense vu que je me suis pas retenue.

Elle avait affronté son frère sans hésitation, pas impressionnée le moins du monde par la différence de carrure.

-Tetsuyacchi est effrayante parfois... fit Kise avec un rire nerveux.

-Je dois m'occuper d'enfants toute la journée Kise-kun, ça n'en est pas un qui se croit supérieur parce qu'il est un peu plus grand que les autres qui va me faire peur.

-Tetsu-chin est incroyable, fit Atsushi en se sentant fondre et venant la soulever pour la serrer contre lui.

-Réaction typique d'une femme enceinte sujette à des sautes d'humeur, analysa Midorima en ajustant ses lunettes. Ce n'est pas la période pour t'énerver.

-J'imagine la tête de ton frère Murasakibara, rit Aomine. Il doit toujours pas en revenir !

-Une humiliation publique de ce genre a dû effectivement le convaincre de ne plus réessayer, sourit Akashi.

* * *

Aomine Daiki

-Je te déteste, grommela Tetsuya assise devant la télé.

-Eh ? Pourquoi ?

Elle le fusilla du regard et il remarqua les cernes sombres présentes sous ses yeux.

-Parce que ce n'est pas à cause du facteur qu'un gosse s'amuse à jouer au basket toute la nuit dans mon ventre.

Il comprit, et sourit avec embarras sans pour autant pouvoir s'empêcher d'être un peu fier.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro

Shintaro retint un soupir, franchement destabilisé par l'attitude de sa petite-amie. Cette même petite-amie qui en temps normal était tout aussi raisonnable que lui voire plus mais qui là s'était retranchée dans un silence boudeur et le transperçait du regard dès qu'il avait le malheur de vouloir ouvrir la bouche.

-Enfin Tetsuya tu comprends bien que ce n'est pas possible.

Nouveau regard noir, il aurait presque pu voir de petits éclairs en sortir tant elle semblait fâchée.

\- Il est trois heures du matin et le combini le plus proche est à deux kilomètres, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne peux pas avoir de glace à la framboise alors cesse de faire l'enfant.

Elle serra plus fort ses jambes contre elle et cette fois lui tourna carrément le dos. Décidément même s'il adorait la savoir enceinte et savait très bien que c'était une chose qui passerait ses sautes d'humeur n'étaient vraiment pas quelque-chose de facile à gérer.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro

-Tu es énervée, constata Seijuro alors que Tetsuya l'attendait les bras croisés dans le salon.

-Tu crois ? Rétorqua-t-elle avec une certaine ironie qu'il n'aurait laissé passé chez personne d'autre.

Il garda parfaitement son calme, sachant qu'il était normal qu'elle ait une humeur changeante à ce stade de la grossesse.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui te met en colère ?

En temps normal il l'aurait su, mais depuis qu'elle était enceinte des fois les raisons de certains de ses comportements échappaient même à lui.

-Le sang des Akashi.

Dire qu'il fut surprit par cette réponse était un euphémisme, il se contenta donc de hausser un sourcil en attendant la suite. Elle continua avec agacement :

-Ton fils est aussi intraitable que toi. Invraisemblablement il semble qu'il ne veuille plus que je sorte seule depuis l'autre jour alors il me donne un coup à chaque fois que je veux passer la porte d'entrée.

Sa stupéfaction grandit encore plus, puis il se reprit et sourit avant de venir prendre sa main, sachant très bien que ça la calmerait.

-Hé bien je ne peux pas l'en blâmer, il a dû ressentir ton angoisse la dernière fois et a décidé de t'en préserver.

-Ça te plaît qu'il soit déjà aussi affirmé, bougonna-t-elle en faisant la moue.

-Je ne le nie pas, fit-il tranquillement avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se détendit enfin et se laissa faire. Puis eut un sursaut et porta sa main à son ventre. Après une seconde une lueur de compréhension traversa son regard et elle lui dit avec un soupçon de moquerie :

-On dirait qu'il refuse également que mon attention se porte sur son père plutôt que sur lui.

Là, Seijuro se dit qu'il faudrait quand même mettre les choses au clair très vite avec son héritier. Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'il abandonne Tetsuya à quiconque même s'il s'agissait de son propre enfant.

* * *

Coucou à tous!

Déjà bonne Saint Valentin en retard que ce soit pour ceux en couple ou les célibataires comme moi.

Mon chapitre était tapé alors je me suis dis: Pourquoi les faire attendre?

Et je vous l'ai posté! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!

**Important: **Comme il ne reste plus que trois chapitres je continues le sondage**, ceux qui ont déjà voté ne le refaites pas s'il-vous-plaît.**

Une fois cette fic terminée, vous préférez que je fasse:

-Une autre version avec Kagami qui suit les mêmes étapes.

-Ou une suite où on verra comment nos personnages préférés s'en sortent en tant que parents?

Pour l'instant on en est à version Kagami: **5** et suite en tant que parents: **10** mais ça peut toujours changer.

Ciao ciao!


	8. Chapitre 8: Chéri, j'ai perdu les eaux

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Yuto Aoki: **Je vois mal Tetsuya piquer une crise contre Akashi, ils sont d'un caractère réfléchit tous les deux et c'est pas vraiment son genre. Même si elle a giflé le frère de Murasakibara par exemple elle ne lui a pas crié dessus, je l'imagine plus lui expliquer glacialement en quoi son jumeau est mille fois mieux que lui et pourquoi elle ne le laissera jamais. Et non je ne t'interdis pas de revoter par diffamation ^_^, c'est simplement pour que le sondage reste juste (si même les auteurs de fanfictions se laissaient corrompre où irait le monde?).

**Hikaru Chesire: **Je n'avais pas pensé que ça pouvait en déranger certains que Kise soit absent, mais en même temps c'est comme l'absence de Tetsuya lorsqu'Akashi affronte son père: la scène perd de son charme si ce n'est pas le cas.

Enfin c'est mon avis. Merci pour tes encouragements!

**JuriiGothic: **Non bien essayé mais tu as déjà voté ^_^. J'ai le droit de dire que j'adore tes dialogues avec Seijuro? Oui?

Alors tu le sais: je les adore et le dernier m'a même fait mourir de rire (méga mdr pour ton sister-complex Sei! Tu l'as vraiment castré Daiki? J'en connais plusieurs qui seront pas contents si c'est le cas...).

**3j4: **Merci pour ton commentaire, ton compliment et ton vote!

**PetiteOtaku21: **Ton choix pour le sondage est bien noté! Je pensais pas que mon Aomine donnait une impression aussi mignonne...

**Nana Umi: **Merci pour ta review moi aussi je me suis bien marrée en imaginant Tetsu gifler Hayate, et c'est vrai ça doit pas être cool d'avoir un bébé surexcité qui gigote dans le ventre quand on veut dormir.

**chizumi-chan: **Contente de t'avoir fait rire même si c'était pas volontaire XD. Midorima n'est pas non-plus mon préféré et ça se sent dans ce que j'écris même si j'essaye de faire des efforts. En revanche j'adore Murasakibara (je veux le même copain!) et ma version d'Akashi (gentil avec Tetsu comme à la fin dans le manga et impitoyable avec les autres comme lui-seul peut l'être).

**mangapuryoru: **D'accord ton avis est enregistré, merci pour le message!

**liilys: **Merci du compliment ^_^.

**MissXYZ: **Qu'est-ce-que tu trouves flippant 0_0 ?

**loranna: **Super heureuse que ma fic t'ait faite rire! Elle est en grande partie faite pour ça même si y a des moments tristes quand même ^_^. Ton enthousiasme ne me dérange pas du tout, moi aussi ma famille me regarde de façon bizarre quand je lis un trus bien et que je me marre comme une baleine (d'ailleurs ma mère aime pas parce qu'elle sait jamais pourquoi je ris).

**alice: **Ton vote est bien noté!

**Miou-and-Zoe: **Contente que tu aimes!

**Nanami: **C'est comptabilisé!

**Hatsukoi-san:** Alors j'ai décidé de répondre aux questions que tu as posé dans toutes tes reviews plutôt que de simplement répondre à la dernière.

1: As-tu finis le _Prince des Ombres _depuis? Et si oui qu'est-ce-que tu en penses?

Je suis comment dire...ravie? comblée? soulagée? Que tu penses toujours que j'écris bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai effectivement eu tendance à mettre l'accent sur les dernières phrases des passages pour faire un effet de style, j'ai des périodes comme ça faut pas chercher ^_^. Et sinon c'est vrai que Tetsu a un physique ambigüe mais là je l'ai quand même imaginé avec les cheveux longs parce qu'en fille ça serait pas tellement son genre d'avoir la coupe garçonne, ce serait plus celui d'Aomine je pense.

2: Ceux qui paraissent le moins expérimentés sont ceux qui réservent le plus de surprises? Hum...tu m'intéresse là, c'est vrai qu'on peut imaginer Atsu aussi gourmand en matière de sexe que de nourriture. Et je l'avoue j'étais moi-même morte de rire en écrivant Aomine qui s'étonne qu'il ait su comment coucher avec une fille.

3: Je suis en train de faire une adicte du Mura/Kuroko? Vraiment? YATTA! Sortez le champagne! On est pas assez nombreux à les apprécier à leur juste valeur sur ce site! Et j'ai réussis à faire mieux que ce que tu espérais pour l'annonce au père d'Akashi que Tetsu est enceinte? Mais c'est ma journée dis-donc! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la confrontation Akashi père/Kuroko, tu pourrais en avoir des nouvelles dans le futur...

4: Ce n'est pas une impression les parties de Murasakibara et Akashi sont bien les plus travaillées, j'avais vraiment de l'inspiration avec eux. Et je fais des trucs aussi mignons avec Atsu tout simplement parce que c'est mon préféré et que je l'imagine comme ça! Avec sa copine du moins, en dehors il a des fois un côté sadique que j'ai pas eu l'occasion de retranscrire ici.

5: Oui je crois que les hormones de la grossesse jouent vraiment sur l'excitation sexuelle, c'est quelque-chose dont j'ai entendu parler souvent. Après je connais pas d'avis médical donc je me suis peut-être trompée, mais par contre je sais de source sûre qu'il existe des positions qui facilitent le sexe pour un couple dont la femme est enceinte (faut surtout éviter d'appuyer sur son ventre en fait).

Tu veux bien dessiner Tetsu et Mura pour moi? Voire même me faire plusieurs dessins des passages de la fic? S'il-te-plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!

6: Je suis totalement d'accord Tetsuya serait une maman (ou un papa) absolument génial(e).

7: Non ça ne me surprend pas du tout que tu préfères les parties avec Atsushi et Seijuro, et moi aussi je m'éclate quand je relis ce que Tetsu dit à propos du facteur. Pour la gifle comme elle est petite j'imaginais au début qu'elle lui balançait un coup de pied dans le genoux pour qu'il tombe et qu'ensuite elle le giflait, mais comme je n'arrivais pas à le taper de façon satisfaisante j'ai finalement simplifié. Et c'est bon ton vote pour le sondage est bien noté!

**Nyny et Ombrelle: **Oui j'ai remarqué ensuite ces problème de cohérence. Pour le Konnichiwa à la place de Ohayo c'est simplement que j'étais fatiguée quand je l'ai écris et j'ai pas fais gaffe, par contre pour la rentrée qui a lieu en septembre c'est parce je suis partie du point de vue français pour l'histoire, Tetsuya a eu un suivit médical basé sur ceux français (je sais pas comment ça se passe au Japon) et ce sera pareil pour son accouchement du coup ça m'a influencée pour la rentrée de l'école.

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II: **On t'a déjà dit que ton pseudo est vachement impressionnant? Tu descends de la royauté Prusse c'est ça? Non parce que moi, c'est le nom d'une de mes ancêtres et en même temps d'un de mes personnages de roman favoris mais le tien fait beaucoup plus d'effet! XD Bon parenthèse à part ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir et je suis heureuse d'avoir réussis à te faire aimer le Kuro fem/Akashi, même si je suis d'accord avec toi le Kaga/Kuro est très bien aussi ^_^. Pour Le sexe des enfants il faudra que tu attendes le dernier capitre pour savoir.

**kendra974: **La voici merci pour la review!

**Satan-sensei: **Si t'es Satan-sensei j'ai le droit d'être ton élève démoniaque? Mdr, ton commentaire m'a beaucoup touchée et je te remercie de l'avoir laissé. Moi non-plus en temps normal je n'aime pas que le sexe des personnages soit changé mais là je sais pas j'avais trop envie d'écrire cette fic et de vous la faire lire. Sinon comme tu pourras le voir si tu jettes un coup d'oeil à mes autres fics les couples sont toujours yaoi.

Ps: j'adore tes idées pour la suite avec les enfants, ça t'ennuie si je m'inspire de certaines?

**Oo-chan: **Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise, elle n'est pas encore finie ne t'inquiètes pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Chéri... j'ai perdu les eaux.**

Kise Ryouta

Ryouta prenait différentes poses avec la distraction que confère l'habitude sous les clichés du photographe quand il reconnu la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Avec étonnement il regarda son agent décrocher pour lui et parler avec l'interlocuteur, quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne pousse une exclamation :

-Oi Kise !

-Hai ?

-C'est Momoi-san, elle accompagne ta copine à l'hôpital parce que celle-ci a commencé à accoucher !

Eh ?

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEH ?!

Il couru jusqu'à lui pour lui arracher le portable et commença à attraper son manteau et ses affaires tout en le collant à son oreille :

-C'est vrai Momocchi ?!

-Kise ? Oui, Dai-chan nous emmène à l'hôpital et j'ai déjà prévenu Midorima pour qu'ils se préparent à accueillir Tetsu-chan.

-J'arrive tout de suite !

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi

Tetsuya étant dans un cas de grossesse à risques avec sa constitution frêle et le fait qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, Midorima l'avait faite venir à l'hôpital trois semaines avant le terme, et ce matin là elle sentit que quelque chose était différent quand elle se réveilla. Aussi ne fut-elle qu'à moitié surprise quand elle perdit les eaux au moment où elle faisait sa toilette.

-Midorima-sensei ? Appela l'infirmière qui l'aidait.

-Oui Matsuoka ?

-La poche des eaux s'est rompue.

Elles purent distinctement entendre le médecin soupirer à travers la porte et celui-ci déclara ensuite :

-Takao appelle Murasakibara et dis-lui que ça va être pour aujourd'hui.

-Tout de suite Shin-chan !

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Atsushi fut réveillé par la sonnerie du téléphone, il décrocha en grognant :

-Quoi ?

-Ah ? Murasakibara ? Fit la voix joyeuse de Takao de l'autre côté de la ligne. C'est juste pour te dire que le travail de Kuroko-chan à commencé. Tu ferais bien de venir.

Cette nouvelle le réveilla encore mieux que si on lui avait envoyé un seau d'eau à la figure.

-Eh ? Tetsu-chin va accoucher ?

* * *

Aomine Daiki

Daiki et Tetsuya étaient sortis profiter de l'ambiance particulière crée par la période de Noël.

Au début il n'avait pas vraiment été d'accord vu qu'elle était assez affaiblie depuis qu'elle avait entamé le huitième mois et qu'il n'aurait pas fallu qu'elle attrape une saloperie, mais elle avait rétorqué qu'au contraire l'air frais lui ferait du bien et qu'il n'aurait qu'à la porter si elle était fatiguée. Et si ces derniers temps ses sautes d'humeurs se faisaient moins fréquentes, il n'avait pas tenté le diable en la contredisant.

De toute façon ce n'était pas comme si elle pesait très lourd même avec le poids du bébé en plus. Il l'avait donc laissée contacter Kise et Momoi à qui elle avait proposé de se retrouver en ville pour faire leurs achats de Noël. Leurs amis avaient accepté de bon cœur et ils s'étaient donné rendez-vous dans les rues marchandes une heure plus tard.

L'après-midi se passa bien et il finit par se dire qu'elle avait eut une bonne idée quand il vit comment elle souriait face aux bavardages des deux autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de déchirement se fasse entendre quand elle se leva du banc où elle s'était assise quelques minutes.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Je crois... que c'était la poche des eaux en train de se rompre, lui répondit-elle avec des yeux un peu surpris et une touche d'inquiétude.

Et il dû la rattraper brusquement quand ses jambes cédèrent, ce qui lui ôta toute idée que ça puisse être une blague. Bordel mais c'était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt ! Ils avaient encore un mois normalement !

Et dans la panique qui suivit il eut juste le temps de penser que ce gosse devait aussi peu patient que lui.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro

-Shintaro ?

-Oui Tetsuya ? Fit-il avec un soupçon d'étonnement devant l'absence du -kun.

-Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux, fit sa petit-amie d'une voix égale depuis la cuisine.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro

Ibuki avait réussit de justesse à écarter Tetsuya du chemin de la voiture et à la protéger de l'impact. Elle était un peu choquée mais semblait aller bien, en revanche son visage se crispa et elle porta sa main à son ventre. Quand il devint évident que son enfant arrivait le garde du corps retint une grimace.

Son patron n'allait pas apprécier.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Seijuro était en pleine réunion quand sa secrétaire répondit sur son téléphone professionnel. Il lui jeta un bref regard mais continua d'écouter la présentation de leur intervenant, et après environ une minute elle se pencha pour lui dire :

-Il y a eut un accident de voiture sur le chemin de la clinique Monsieur, Ibuki-san a pu intervenir et Kuroko-san va bien mais le choc a déclenché l'accouchement. Tensai-sensei l'a prise en charge.

Les autres membres de la réunion qui s'étaient interrompus n'avaient pas pu entendre ce qu'elle lui disait mais ils se figèrent en voyant qu'il plissait les yeux de façon menaçante. Néanmoins le roux dit simplement :

-Annulez tout mes autres rendez-vous de la journée et faites préparer une voiture.

-Bien Monsieur.

-Ensuite trouvez-moi le responsable de cet accident et traduisez-le en justice.

-Ce sera fait Monsieur.

Il reporta ensuite son regard sur l'intervenant et celui-ci reprit précipitamment ses explications. Il avait cinq minutes avant que ça ne soit le tour du suivant et n'en aurait pas une de plus.

* * *

**Important: **Comme il ne reste plus que deux chapitres je continues le sondage**, ceux qui ont déjà voté ne le refaites pas s'il-vous-plaît.**

Une fois cette fic terminée, vous préférez que je fasse:

-Une autre version avec Kagami qui suit les mêmes étapes.

-Ou une suite où on verra comment nos personnages préférés s'en sortent en tant que parents?

Pour l'instant on en est à version Kagami: **10** et suite en tant que parents: **18** mais ça peut toujours changer.


	9. Chapitre 9: L'attente à l'hôpital

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II: **dommage ça aurait été marrant si un de mes lecteurs avait fait partie d'une famille royale ^_^.

**JuriiGothic: **Désolée que tu ais trouvé que le chapitre précédent était court et manquait d'action, c'est pas vraiment évident de faire dans la surprise à chaque fois avec un thème pareil. J'espère que tu es toujours là et que Seijuro n'a pas tué Daiki depuis ta dernière review, va falloir que je me mette aux sciences ocultes pour le ramener sinon.

**Chrome83 :**Merci pour ton message et tes encouragements, voici la suite.

**Yuto Aoki: **Ouais je galère toujours autant avec Midorima *déprime* c'est à cause de lui que j'ai mis autant de temps à publier la suite.

**Nana Umi: **Mais Atsushi est toujours adorable voyons XD

**OtakuCookieNyan : **Hey! Heureuse que tu trouves ma fic géniale, ton avis est bien comptabilisé.

**SlurpSlurp : **Non, non le père d'Akashi n'a rien à voir avec l'accident qui a faillit toucher Tetsu (il est pas méchant à ce point quand même), c'était juste un chauffard ordinaire. Sinon t'aimes pas Taïga? Mais...Mais comment c'est possible?!

**Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache :** Merci pour tes encouragements, je note ton avis pour le sondage.

**loranna: **Contente que ça te fasse rire ^_^

**Melashnaw : **C'est d'accord!

**Alice:** Hé oui Kuroko ne fait pas dans le dramatique quand ça arrive.

**Satan-sensei: **Aomine avec un fils qui déteste le sport? Impossible! Totalement impossible!

**Hatsukoi-san:** je sais que ça se fait pas de réclamer mais...tu as commencé un des dessins? Sinon je sais que la perte des eaux de Tetsu avec Akashi vous a surprise, c'était fait pour ^_^, et non désolée pas de confrontation Seijuro/conducteur. On reste concentré sur la grossesse.

**Chichi : **C'est noté.

**blacks974 : **C'est la majorité pour l'instant.

**Vivi : **Merci d'avoir commenté!

**Queen853 : **Contente que mon style d'écriture puisse te faire aimer ce genre de fic.

**Nekokuro : **Merci pour les compliments ça me fait très plaisir.

**Haru : **Ne t'inquiète pas même si ce n'est pas l'idée qui gagne le sondage je finirais par faire la version avec Kagami ^_^.

**kaga :** Ça dépendra du sondage ^_^.

**Lili91 : **Oui je sais que les parties sont inégales mais malheureusement j'ai du mal à faire mieux, j'ai été tout simplement beaucoup plus inspirée par certains personnages que par d'autres.

**Sachii : **Merci pour la review.

**Yiko :** Ton vote est noté.

**Eka-san : **Je suis du même avis.

**Uta : **C'est comprit.

**5links : **Ok XD.

**Loszoros : **Comprendo!

**Ciel Saynen : **Je note, je note.

**Lulu Panda : **Cool c'est la pemière fois qu'un lecteur crée un compte juste pour me laisser un commentaire.

**Sabrina-visiteur : **Bien sûr que la fic continue! Elle est totalement écrite c'est juste que j'ai manqué de temps pour publier.

**Toreko : **Merci pour le message.

**Alycia Panther : **C'est marrant moi aussi d'habitude j'aime pas Kuroko en fille, mais là j'avais trop d''inspiration avec cette idée.

**Natulcien Anwamane : **La voici ^_^.

**coco : **Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

**Guest : **Voici la suite, désolée pour l'attente. Tu aimes tellement l'histoire que tu as même laissé deux reviews?

**in the moon97 : **Avis pour le sondage comptabilisé!

**Yoka : **Merci d'avoire laissé un message.

**Hassansshins : **Je vais voir ce que je peux faire promis ^_^.

**yuki-604 : **Vous êtes nombreux à aimer les passages avec Akashi, je dois avouer qu'il m'a pas mal inspiré pour cette fic.

**Ginnydu50 : **Pour tout de suite XD.

**Luna Heydhysh :** Merci pour tes encouragements, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'attente à l'hôpital **

Kise Ryouta

Ryouta ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il attendait.

Était-ce dix minutes ? Une heure ? Trois ?

Il avait regardé sa montre une bonne douzaine de fois mais les chiffres ne s'inscrivaient pas dans son esprit, il pouvait juste penser à sa petite-amie et à leur bébé.

Et si il y avait des complications ?

Si ça se passait mal pour Tetsuyacchi ?

Ou pour le bébé ?!

Ou pire si les deux avaient un un problème ?!

Il paniquait sérieusement et ne put que se mettre à tourner en ronds pour tenter de garder le contrôle.

-Calme-toi Kise, fit Aomine. Tout se passera bien.

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir Aominecchi! répondit-il en tournant une fois de plus.

-Midorima l'a prise en charge directement comme prévu Kise, dit Momoi d'un ton apaisant. C'est normal que ça prenne du temps.

-Mais si ça se passe mal ? Si jamais...

-Cesse donc de paniquer Idiot, grogna Kagami que la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait prévenu comme les autres. C'est Kuroko, elle s'en sortira très bien et votre gosse aussi.

Ce rappel à l'ordre le calma un peu. Il avait raison c'était sa Tetsuyacchi, il lui faisait confiance pour lui revenir en forme et avec leur bébé en bonne santé.

-Enfin ça dure quand même, fit Aomine. Ça fait quoi quatre heures qu'on est là ?

-Une fois enclenché un accouchement dure entre six et douze heures je crois Mine-chin.

-Quoi t'es pas sérieux ?!

-On se demande comment vous feriez pour supporter la douleur durant autant de temps à notre place, déclara moqueusement Momoi.

-Oh ça va hein Satsuki. Pas besoin de nous sortir le couplet féministe.

-C'est toi qui est macho Dai-chan !

Ces interactions distrayaient un peu Ryouta de son inquiétude mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder la porte derrière laquelle les sage-femmes coordonnées par Midorima assistaient celle qu'il aimait. Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle appartenait à Kagami.

-Ça ira Kise, répéta celui-ci. Kuroko est forte.

Le blond hocha la tête, il savait mieux que quiconque à quel point c'était vrai.

Enfin après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité d'attente supplémentaire, les portes s'ouvrirent.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi

Atsushi avait prévenu Himuro et celui-ci avait tout de suite comprit la situation, lui assurant qu'il pourrait rester autant de temps qu'il faudrait à l'hôpital et que Kagami et lui s'occuperaient du restaurant.

Depuis il attendait devant ces deux portes sans savoir comment ça se passait derrière. Il aurait aimé que ça puisse être comme dans les films et être assit à côte de sa Tetsu-chin pour lui tenir la main, mais apparemment ça ne marchait pas comme ça ici. Et ne pas le pouvoir lui donnait envie d'écraser quelqu'un.

Ça devait faire plusieurs heures qu'il était là mais il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait jamais été aussi peu intéressé par la nourriture de toute sa vie. Il voulait juste qu'on lui dise que c'était finit, que tout s'était bien passé et que sa Tetsu-chin et leurs bébés allaient bien. Parce qu'il avait beau être souvent considéré comme un idiot il savait qu'elle allait avoir mal. Que les choses pouvaient être difficiles. Et il détestait par dessus tout savoir sa Tetsu-chin en train de souffrir.

Le bruit des portes s'écartant le tira de ses idées sombres.

* * *

Aomine Daiki

Depuis que les infirmières et Takao avaient embarqué sa petite-amie derrière ces portes Daiki s'était collé au mur et n'avait pas bougé.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot non-plus et il sentait bien que Kise et Momoi le regardaient avec inquiétude mais il ne comptait pas les rassurer sur son état d'esprit.

Parce que non il n'était pas calme, parce que la situation n'était pas normale, parce que le bébé n'aurait pas dû arriver aussi vite. Un mois d'avance c'était beaucoup trop tôt, et il savait les complications que pouvaient engendrer une naissance prématurée. Tetsu pouvait y passer, le bébé pouvait y passer, _les deux_ pouvaient y passer, et ça lui donnait sérieusement envie de hurler ou de frapper quelque chose!

Au début il ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété, avec leurs amis ils s'étaient dépêchés de prendre le chemin des urgences. Et puis dans la voiture le visage de sa petite-amie s'était crispé de douleur. Or il l'avait déjà vue terminer un match de basket avec une fêlure au poignet et agir comme s'il n'en était rien juste par volonté pour que son équipe gagne. Donc elle avait dû vraiment souffrir à ce moment là.

Ensuite ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital où par chance Takao travaillait cet après-midi-là, et il avait eut un second choc en voyant le visage du brun devenir sérieux quand il avait comprit que c'était Tetsuya qu'on lui amenait. Parce qu'il n'avait toujours vu ce type avec rien d'autre qu'une attitude insouciante.

Le médecin avait crié des ordres et en très peu de temps elle s'était retrouvée sur un brancard, avait disparue derrière ces maudites portes et il lui avait fallu attendre. Attendre dans l'ignorance comme il n'en pouvait plus de le faire ! Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû accepter de la laisser sortir, il savait qu'il valait mieux pour elle de rester tranquillement chez eux, mais pourtant il avait accepté et voilà où il en était à présent.

Non mais quel abruti !

Ses poings se serrèrent si fort que les jointures en blanchirent et cela décida visiblement Momoi à lui parler.

-Dai-chan...

-...

-Dai-chan, ça va aller...

-T'en sais rien.

-Takao et les autres spécialistes s'occupent d'elle, ils sauront faire en sorte qu'ils aillent bien tous les deux.

Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de répliquer durement et tenta d'écouter ce qu'elle lui disait pour se calmer mais c'était plus fort que lui. Elle dû comprendre à son regard qu'il valait mieux qu'elle le laisse tranquil car elle n'insista pas.

Après quelques minutes un ballon de basket traversa son champ de vision et il le rattrapa par réflexe pour le faire tourner sur son doigt. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'il réalisa ce qui s'était passé et qu'il regarda sur sa gauche avec surprise.

-Je me suis dis que t'en aurais besoin, fit Kagami.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?

-Kise m'a prévenu.

Daiki regarda le ballon et le fit tourner une seconde fois, trouvant dans ce geste une familiarité qui le rassura un peu.

-Merci.

-Y a pas de quoi.

Le roux vint se placer à côté de lui.

Sans lui poser de question, sans même lui dire un mot de plus, peut-être se fichait-il tout simplement de ce qu'il ressentait et ne s'intéressait-il qu'à l'état de Tetsuya. Mais curieusement cela lui fit plus de bien que s'il avait tenté de le rassurer. Parler et formuler des hypothèses ne servait à rien quand on avait pas d'infos, on ne pouvait qu'attendre. Et il savait que si il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait comprendre sa colère et son inquiétude c'était Kagami.

Parce que si Tetsuya n'était pas la femme de sa vie, il s'agissait très certainement de la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eut.

Il devait en être à sa millième rotation du ballon quand les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent enfin.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital avait été rapide et désormais Shintaro patientait dans le couloir en tentant tant bien que mal de rester rationnel.

Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il s'inquiète Oha Asa avait annoncé aujourd'hui que les choses seraient favorables aux verseaux et aux cancers. Takao qui travaillait ce jour-là s'était aperçut de sa présence durant son service et l'avait rejoint dès la fin de celui-ci. Son bavardage l'aidait à ne pas se laisser aller à des pensées pleines de panique, et si ça l'agaçait probablement autant que d'habitude pour une fois il lui en était reconnaissant.

-Oh, donc ton objet du jour est une figurine de bonne fée, et je suppose que la layette est pour Tetsuya-chan. Mais pourquoi tu as aussi cette cuillère en argent ?

-C'est l'objet porte-bonheur du bébé.

-Je vois, sourit le brun. Tu penses vraiment à tout Shin-chan. Je me demande si j'aurais une filleule ou un filleule, les deux me plaisent mais je suis curieux. Tu crois qu'il...

-Qu'est-ce-qui te fait croire que tu seras le parrain de notre enfant ?

-Mah Shin-chan tu joue les distants mais je sais que tu m'adores trop pour que ça ne soit pas le cas. En plus je serai parfais pour ce rôle non ?

Le futur père se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il attende seul finalement.

Il allait répondre sèchement mais devant eux la porte s'ouvrit et l'interrompit.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro

Seijuro pénétra dans la clinique aussi sûrement que s'il était chez lui et se dirigea vers l'étage où il savait qu'on avait conduit Tetsuya. Ibuki se redressa dès qu'il le vit dans le couloir.

-Monsieur.

-La situation après l'accident.

-Kuroko-san était un peu choquée mais rien d'inhabituel après un événement de ce genre, j'ai prévenu Tensai-sensei en chemin et celle-ci l'a tout de suite prise en charge quand nous sommes arrivés à la clinique. Ça fait deux heures maintenant.

-Des informations sur l'avancée de l'accouchement depuis ?

-Non Monsieur. Personne n'est entré, personne n'est sortit.

-Postez vous à l'entrée du couloir, que personne ne passe à part le personnel médical.

-Bien Monsieur, répondirent Kaito et Ibuki avant de s'éloigner.

Lui-même saisit son portable professionnel et appela sa secrétaire pour savoir où en était l'identification du responsable de l'accident, puis il s'assit sur l'un des sièges près du mur et sortit les documents qu'il avait gardé sur lui.

Il savait que ce serait long, autant employer cette attente de manière efficace plutôt que de laisser à son esprit la possibilité de se perdre dans des pensées inutiles.

* * *

On a passé les 100 commentaires yahou!

Un grand merci à vous tous je ne pensais pas que cette fic vous plairait autant. Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais j'ai été très occupée avec le deuxième semestre et les partiels. J'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop lassé et que vous êtes toujours là pour lire ce nouveau chapitre.

Promis le dernier arrivera très vite.

**Important: **Comme il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre je continues le sondage**, ceux qui ont déjà voté ne le refaites pas s'il-vous-plaît.**

Une fois cette fic terminée, vous préférez que je fasse:

-Une autre version avec Kagami qui suit les mêmes étapes.

-Ou une suite où on verra comment nos personnages préférés s'en sortent en tant que parents?

Pour l'instant on en est à version Kagami: **25** et suite en tant que parents: **36** mais ça peut toujours changer.

Ciao ciao!


	10. Chapitre 10: C'est un garçon!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**in the moon97: **Et voici la suite et le dernier chapitre.

**Hebihime: **C'est noté!

**Alycia Panther : **Mais oui ils sont là tu vas voir ^_^.

**Satan-sensei:** Oui Akashi se met justement à travailler pour ne pas se laisser aller à psychoter comme les autres, il ne peut pas se laisser aller après tout: ça ne serait pas digne d'un Akashi.

**Yuto Aoki:** Oui Atsushi attend seul parce qu'il n'est parce que cette fois Momoi n'est pas là pour prévenir Kise et les autres, et que les seuls qui pourraient venir lui tenir compagnie sont Kagami et Himuro qui manque de chance doivent tenir le restaurant en son absence. Mais bon il a un caractère pour lequel ça ne doit pas changer grand chose que quelqu'un soit là ou pas, comme il le dit il préfèrerait être dans la salle avec Tetsuya pour pouvoir lui tenir la main.

XD pour ton agacement envers Takao, je l'ai fais un peu exprès qu'il soit aussi bavard après tout. Et ce chapitre aussi va être un peu moins porté sur l'humour et plus sur les émotions, parce que je pense que l'accouchement est quelque-chose de très sérieux qui donne sur une part de bonheur quand tout se passe bien.

**Sabrina-visiteur : **Ce n'est pas que Seijuro ne s'inquiète pas, pas du tout, c'est juste que contrairement aux autres il décide de tenir son esprit occupé plutôt que de lui laisser la possibilité d'imaginer des scénarios catastrophes. Un peu comme Aomine qui a besoin de se concentrer sur le ballon de basket pour se calmer il travaille pour rester tranquil.

**Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache : **Voici la suite! Désolée que tu ais trouvé l'attente un peu morose mais je suppose que je suis influencée par l'expérience de mon père qui s'est retrouvé un peu dans la même situation que Daiki. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre là.

**Nana Umi:** Ne sois pas triste, y aura une suite c'est pas comme si je disparaissais ^_^.

** miss majikku:** Merci beaucoup, ton avis est bien enregistré.

**Gil Prussia Beilschmidt II: **Ne t'en fais pas même si c'est la suite en tant que parents qui gagne je ferais quand même la version avec Kagami, elle mettra simplement un peu plus de temps à arriver. Et je suis d'accord avec toi c'est un très bon perso!

**Ninolola: **Un grand merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements! ^_^

**JuriiGothic: **Oui je sais ça faisait longtemps, et depuis que j'ai posté le chapitre 9 aussi d'ailleurs -_-, mais j'ai découvers une des tares de l'éducation française...les rattrapages T_T. Je vois que Seijuro est impitoyable avec toi comme avec Daiki comme d'habitude, tu t'en sors entre ces deux-là?

**Melashnaw : **Et oui Akashi a beau se comporter de façon totalement glaciale on sait qu'au fond il est aussi paniqué que les autres, il sait juste très bien le cacher XD. Et oui je compte continuer toutes mes fics en cours, je suis d'ailleurs en train de poursuivre l'écriture du nouveau chapitre du _Prince des Ombres. _Ça prend du temps je sais mais comme c'est très différent de la première que j'en avais et que j'ai perdu... Mais ne t'en fais pas tu devrais avoir la suite durant l'été.

**SlurpSlurp : **Voici le dernier chapitre, bonne lecture.

**Hatsukoi-san:** Alors les partiels ce sont les examens que les étudiants français passent à l'université, on en a deux fois par an à la fin du semestre et ils portent sur toutes les matières qu'on a eut entre temps. C'est un peu comme un nouveau bac à chaque fois sauf que ça permet seulement de valider les connaissances acquises au cours des mois précédents.

Sinon je te rassure: oui Seijuro est bien inquiet pour Tetsuya et ces "pensées inutiles" sont tous les scénarios horribles que son imagination et ses dons pour tout prévoir pourraientlui faire penser. Donc quand il se met à travailler c'est bien parce qu'il n'est pas digne de lui qu'il panique comme les autres ^_^ ça ne veut pas dire qu'il s'en fiche de Tetsu.

Je te relance là-dessus mais tu en es où des dessins? Je suis très impatiente de les voir...

Oui je crois que souhaiter bonne continuation à quelqu'un se fait, et je t'en remercie ^_^ et je n'ai pas vu de fautes il me semble donc tout est parfais.

**Elise477: **Tu vas être heureuse alors.

**Kuroko no basket:** j'espère que tu aimeras aussi le dernier chapitre.

**Sa-cchi:**Je suis très touchée que tu m'ais laissée un commentaire vu que t'en as pas l'habitude et tes compliments me font énormément plaisir.

**Audrey:** Tous les chapitres d'une traite? ^_^ j'espère que t'as pas fais une indigestion

et que finalement tu ne manquais pas trop de sommeil le lendemain. Je suis également fan du Mura/Kuro et ça s'est sentit dans cette fic, ne t'en fais pas pour _Le Prince des Ombres_ je suis en train de rédiger (enfin) un nouveau chapitre.

**Da666:** C'est d'accord la voici.

**6Starlight6:** Je sais que c'est étrange mais je suis comme toi: je n'aime pas quand un perso de Kuroko no Basket devient une fille. Et pourtant un jour j'ai eut l'idée de ce scénario et il m'a tellement tourné dans la tête que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'écrire et le partager avec vous. Je ccrois que je peux en être assez contente au final...

Sinon oui je pensais que ce serait bien si on ne découvrait le sexe des bébés qu'à la fin, comme une sorte de cadeau avant la coupure avec la suite. Pour le vote non vous ne pouvez pas avoir les deux et je suis bien d'accord que c'est dommage, mais j'ai d'autres fics en attente dont deux qui ont vraiment beaucoup de retard et je ne peux pas me lancer dans deux projets simultanés comme ça.

**Pensil case: **Oui je vais très bien merci, voici le dernier chapitre. Pour les résultats du sondage c'est à la fin.

**Morgane451:** Ton désir pour le sondage est bien noté, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire.

**Takanima:** Merci, je note.

**Mathi:** Oki ^_^

**Titine: **Une fan rien que ça? ^_^ permets-toi autant que tu veux le sondage est fait pour ça. Vous êtes nombreux à préférer les couples avec Akashi, Aomine et Murasakibara, il faut dire que ces trois-là m'inspirent particulièrement.

**Guest : **Je t'en remercie ça me fais super plaisir.

**Lydia : **Je retiens ton avis sur la suite en tant que parents et Kagami, merci d'avoir laissé un message et de m'avoir encouragée.

**Mich: **Enfin quelqu'un qui aime les deux idées, voici la suite!

**Ocane: **Le voici** ^_^ **et j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : C'est un garçon !**

Kise Ryouta

Ryouta se jeta presque sur Midorima quand il le vit, celui-ci leva une main qui l'arrêta net.

-Tu ne la verras pas tant que tu seras dans un tel état de fébrilité Kise, Kuroko a besoin de se reposer.

-Elle va bien?! Et le bébé?!

-Oui très bien et lui aussi. C'est une petite fille en parfaite santé.

Un sourire immense se forma sur ses lèvres et il ne s'attarda pas plus, fonçant dans la pièce. Ses yeux tombèrent immédiatement sur Tetsuya et le nouveau-né qu'elle tenait dans ses bras, ainsi que le sourire heureux qu'elle arborait.

-Tetsuyacchi... fit-il avec émotion en avançant vers elle.

-Ryouta-kun...

Ses traits étaient brouillés par la fatigue mais il la trouva plus belle que jamais, et leur fille dans ses bras était tout aussi magnifique.

-Regarde, sourit-elle en caressant doucement la petite tête où se trouvait déjà un léger duvet blond. Elle a tes cheveux.

Il déglutit, ressentant beaucoup trop de choses pour pouvoir choisir entre les mots qui se bousculaient sur sa langue. Finalement ce qui sortit était le plus facile.

-Est-ce qu'elle a tes yeux à toi?

-On ne peut pas encore savoir puisqu'elle les a bleus comme tous les autres bébés, ça se verra dans quelques mois. Tu préfèrerais que ce soit la couleur des miens?

-Ils sont beaux, mais la couleur n'a pas d'importance...

Avec un amour infini il pressa son front contre celui de la femme et l'embrassa.

-...elle est déjà parfaite.

Tetsuya sourit, toujours avec cette lueur vive de bonheur dans le regard.

-Comme c'est une fille on est toujours d'accords pour Minami? **(=Belle vague)**

-Bien sûr. Tetsuyaccchi?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime.

* * *

Murasakibara Atsushi

-Mido-chin? Fit Atsushi à Midorima avec inquiétude quand celui-ci sortit de la salle.

-Tout s'est bien passé, elle t'attend.

Sans avoir besoin de plus il poussa la porte et fut en deux foulées auprès du lit, surprenant les infirmières par sa vitesse et sa taille. Sa Tetsu-chin était là, son ventre redevenu aussi plat que neuf mois plus tôt, et dans ses bras se trouvaient deux minuscules poupons endormis. Il s'agenouilla pour être à leur hauteur.

-Tout va bien Tetsu-chin?

-Oui, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Elle était blanche, très blanche, et elle avait l'air plus épuisée que jamais. Mais son sourire valait tout ceux qu'elle avait put lui faire jusque-là et même plus encore donc il hocha la tête, rassuré. Puis ses yeux se portèrent sur les deux bébés, brillants de curiosité et de joie.

Devançant sa demande la jeune femme déclara:

-Ce sont des garçons.

-Les deux?

Elle hocha la tête sans cesser de sourire et porta sur leurs fils un regard qui pouvait paraître simplement doux mais qu'il décripta comme maternel et fier. Cela le rendit très fier aussi.

-Hikaru et Katsuo Murasakibara ne? **(=briller, étinceler, luire/=victorieux)**

-Hai, si tu es toujours d'accord.

-Ils sont si petits...

-Pas tant que ça si on les compare aux autres enfants... Mais même si c'était le cas ils grandiront vite. Peut-être même que tu n'auras pas le temps de les voir te rattraper, le taquina-t-elle.

-Je croyais que tu avais peur qu'ils mangent autant que moi? Répliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je peux m'en accomoder...ce n'est pas moi qui prépare les repas de toute façon.

Elle avait soufflé la réponse contre ses lèvres et il lui vola un baiser sucré.

Il n'adorerait jamais autant une autre femme que sa Tetsu-chin.

* * *

Aomine Daiki

Quand Takao franchit les portes Daiki ne fut jamais aussi soulagé de le voir sourire.

-Félicitation Aomine, tu es officiellement Papa d'un beau petit garçon à partir d'aujourd'hui.

La tension contenue dans son corps se relâcha d'un coups, et il appuya sa tête contre le mur avant de cacher son soulagement sous une fausse mauvaise humeur:

-Putain vous en avez mis du temps!

-Mah ça n'a pas été facile mais Kuroko-chan a été aussi courageuse que d'habitude, une femme impressionante.

Il y avait donc bien eut un problème.

-Évidemment qu'elle est impressionnante puisque c'est ma copine, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus.

Ses amis sourirent en voyant cette fausse arrogance et se prirent au jeu.

-Moh, Dai-chan tu vois que j'ai raison quand je dis que tu es macho!

-Kuroko te frapperait si elle entendait ça, tu le sais?

-Aominecchi il faut toujours que tu te vantes.

Il ricanna puis les laissa pour rejoindre sa petit amie, et perdit son sourire dès qu'il franchit les portes. Il ne s'était pas attendu à la retrouver en pleine forme, mais son teint cadalvérique et les cernes noires comme du charbon qu'elle avait sous les yeux n'étaient vraiment pas une vision qu'il aimait. Serrant imperceptiblement les dents il s'avança jusqu'à elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit. En voyant son sourire d'excuses il craqua et la serra contre lui avec force, pressant son front contre le sien.

-Bon sang ne me fais pas des peurs comme ça.

-Désolée...

-La prochaine fois tu m'écoutes et on reste à la maison.

-Hai...

Il prit un moment pour se rassurer et se convaincre qu'elle était bel et bien sortie d'affaire, puis regarda alors leur fils qui somnolait blottit contre sa poitrine et sourit.

-Il a l'air d'aller bien lui aussi.

-Hai, Takao-kun dit qu'il est fort malgré l'avance de l'accouchement. Il faudra faire des tests mais il a l'air en bonne santé.

-Quel était le souci au juste?

Le jeune femme eut un léger déglutissement qui lui permit de mesurer à quel point elle avait dû avoir peur pour leur enfant elle aussi. Sa voix fut cependant calme quand elle lui répondit.

-En plus de la naissance prématurée le cordon ombilical s'était enroulé autour de son cou. Takao-kun a eut un mal fou à l'en libérer, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi effroyablement sérieux.

-C'est finit maintenant, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Oui, j'en suis heureuse.

Il baissa de nouveau les yeux vers le petit. Leur bébé... Il avait vraiment eut peur de le perdre lui aussi. Et cette peur qu'il avait ressentit le rendait étrangement calme dans un moment où dans d'autres circonstances il aurait sûrement été inarrêtable. De toute façon aussi bien Tetsu que le bonhomme devaient avoir besoin de tranquillité.

-Il a tes cheveux, remarqua-t-il avec amusement.

Le petit duvet clair sur sa tête était effectivement loin de provenir de lui, et il formait un contraste étonnament harmonieux avec la peau chocolat à peine moins foncée que la sienne.

-Hai, notre Jin est très beau. **(=vertu, charité)**

-Jin? Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord pour Ikaku.

-Tu es le seul à avoir envisagé ce prénom Daiki, il n'est pas question que celui de notre fils signifie "menace" .

Il allait argumenter mais elle le fixa de ses yeux bleus intenses et le devança:

-Je viens de lutter pendant dix heures pour le mettre au monde, fais-moi plaisir s'il-te-plaît.

Argh, comment pouvait-il trouver une parade contre quelque-chose comme ça?

-Bon d'accord, bougonna-t-il en resserrant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle sourit légèrement et se cala contre lui.

* * *

Midorima Shintaro

Quand son collègue aparut et lui dit qu'il pouvait y aller une étrange magie laissa Shintaro figé.

Pétrifié, il se retrouva incapable de faire le moindre geste, comprenant à peine quand l'homme lui disait qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre quoique ce soit à l'assaut monstrueux et inconnu qui lui oppressait le coeur, toutes ces choses qui lui tournaient brutalement dans la tête à lui en couper le souffle. Totalement submergé qu'il était.

Puis une poussée inattendue dans son dos le fit presque trébucher en avant et brisa le sort.

Stupéfait, il se retourna et vit Takao qui lui souriait la main encore levée.

-Vas-y, fit celui-ci. Tout ira bien.

Encore sonné il réalisa que Tetsuya devait l'attendre et s'élança d'un pas vif, sans avoir omit cependant de remercier son ami du bout des lèvres.

Tetsuya était à moitié allongée dans un lit de l'hôpital, le dos soutenu par de gros coussins blancs, et donnait le sein à une petite forme cachée dans une couverture blanche avec un regard incroyablement tendre. Il resta un instant immobile face à la beauté du tableau mais comme avertie par un sixième sens la jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui. Son expression se transforma alors pour un sourire plein d'amour et sans même s'en être rendu compte il était près d'elle.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit vraiment sous l'effet d'un espèce de maléfice pour ne pas réussir à contrôler ses réactions à ce point aujourd'hui?

-Regarde, lui dit-elle en écartant un peu la couverture pour révéler un bébé à la peau blanche et délicate comme de la porccelaine. Elle est magnifique non?

Les mots de nouveau coincés dans la gorge il hocha la tête et tendit une main tremblante vers sa fille.

_Sa fille,_ par tous les dieux.

Celle-ci cessa de téter quand il effleura sa joue de deux doigts avec hésitation et le regarda. Puis elle sourit et attrapa faiblement son index dans sa petite main minuscule.

Alors il comprit. Il comprit pourquoi Tetsuya lui semblait si resplendissante malgré la fatigue qui devait la terrasser. Il comprit pourquoi elle lui avait fait un sourire emplit de tellement de bonheur en le voyant.

Ils étaient _parents_. Leur petite Chiaki était enfin là. **(= milles automnes)**

Quelque-chose d'humide se mit à couler sur ses joues et il lui fallu un moment avant de comprendre qu'il pleurait.

-Merci... murmuraTetsuya en appuyant sa tempe contre son bras tandis que le poupon recommençait à téter.

-Non... furent enfin les premier mots qu'il prononça d'un ton étranglé et en portant une main à son visage pour tenter vainement de contenir ses larmes. Merci à toi...

* * *

Akashi Seijuro

Quand la doctoresse qu'il avait sélectionné pour l'accouchement sortit Seijuro s'y attendait. Il avait terminé son travail et planta directement ses yeux dans ceux de la femme qui comprit sans peine l'ordre silencieux.

-Tout s'est déroulé dans les meilleures conditions, Kuroko-san et votre fils vont bien même si bien entendu elle aura besoin de se reposer. Le déclenchement accidentel de l'accident n'a causé aucun dommage grâce à la proximité du terme.

Satisfait il déclara:

-Laissez-nous à présent.

-Bien Akashi-sama.

Il pénétra dans la chambre où on avait conduit sa compagne et pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait apprit pour l'accident son visage se détendit. Ses yeux évaluèrent rapidement les traits tirés de Tetsuya sans manquer son sourire, ainsi que le petit être calé contre elle, et il s'approcha.

-Seijuro-kun...

-Je suis venu dès que possible, comment te sens-tu?

-Bien, extrêmement bien.

Il regarda leur fils dans ses bras et sourit à son tour en croisant ses yeux bleus bien ouverts qui le fixaient avec curiosité.

-Chéri...murmura Tetsuya au bébé qui se concentra aussitôt sur elle. Dis bonjour à ton père...

-Il est magnifique, fit le roux en l'embrassant sur le front. Beau travail.

-Je trouve aussi, plaisanta-t-elle doucement.

Une lueur de bonheur et de fierté brillait dans son regard malgré la fatigue et il était certain qu'on pouvait trouver la même dans le sien, englobé de tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Il était fier d'être celui entre tous qu'elle avait choisit, fier et reconnaissant qu'elle lui ait donné un fils qui pourrait perpétuer son nom et son honneur, et fier d'être celui que cet enfant appelerait Père au cours de sa vie.

-Tu sais, dit-elle, le tirant de son émotion. Je pensais à un nouveau prénom avant qu'Ibuki-san ne m'écarte de l'accident.

-Lequel?

-Cet enfant devra avoir beaucoup de force avec tout ce qui l'attend quand il grandira, pas seulement pour ce qu'il vivra en tant que ton héritier, aussi pour faire face aux épreuves que chacun d'entre-nous affronte chaque jour. Alors pourquoi pas Ryu? **(=dragon)**

Il y réfléchit quelques secondes, c'était un prénom puissant tout comme il le fallait pour un membre de la famille Akashi, un prénom capable de marquer l'histoire. Et surtout ils virent le nourrisson y réagir comme s'il s'agissait déjà du sien.

-On dirait que lui l'apprécie en tout cas.

-Akashi Ryu, répéta Seijuro avec un sourire. Cela me semble parfais.

**Fin**

* * *

Et voilà c'est finit pour cette fic! Ça fait un drôlé d'effet quand même...

Comme toujours j'espère que c'est à votre goût, le résultat du sondage étant de 46 pour la suite en tant que parents contre 30 pour la version avec Kagami, la prochaine fic sera donc _Kuroko no Family. _Ce qui attention ne veut pas dire que la fic avec Taïga ne paraîtra pas dans un moment elle aussi.

Je commencerai sûrement à la publier cet été même si ça ne sera pas tout de suite, vous serez prévenus par un message sur cette fic quand le premier chapitre paraîtra.

En attendant merci encore à vous tous pour avoir suivit cette histoire et à bientôt!

Ciao ciao!


End file.
